Храбрый воин
by petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "The Bravery of the Soldier" за авторством thebakerstreetgirl (/u/4849613/thebakerstreetgirl) Газетная статья о попавших в афганский плен британских солдатах внезапно выносит на свет некоторые подробности военной службы Джона Ватсона, которые тот долгое время хранил в строгой тайне. Шерлок Холмс заинтригован.
1. Глава 1: Последние новости

**Глава 1: Последние новости**

Утреннее солнце заливало комнату ярким светом и приятно способствовало пробуждению Джона Ватсона. Душ работал как надо и, одеваясь, Джон насвистывал какую-то песенку, что играли по радио. Он пребывал в изумительно хорошем настроении и, спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную, чувствовал себя расслабленным и счастливым. Ничто даже не намекало на предстоящий поворот его жизни.

Субботнее утро в знаменитой квартире на Бейкер-стрит по всем намерениям обещало быть совершенно обычным, спокойным и тихим. Шерлок сидел на кухне, полностью погрузившись в очередной эксперимент, и рассеянно потягивал йоркширский чай, подсунутый ему под руку добрым соседом.

Джон сделал чай и себе, и, взяв тарелку с яичницей-болтуньей и тостом, уселся на диване и раскрыл "Гардиан". Оба друга наслаждались миром и покоем, снизошедшими на их жилище. Накануне они как раз закончили очередное дело, оба как следует выспались и остались в итоге целыми и невредимыми. Даже странно, учитывая, как часто расследования кончались для них различными травмами.

— У-у-ху! — возвестила миссис Хадсон, переступая порог гостиной. — Доброе утро, мальчики!

— Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон, — ответил за двоих Джон.

— Я сегодня испекла булочки и, кажется, ошиблась с пропорциями. Вышло многовато, вот я и подумала, что могу принести немного вам, мои дорогие, — сообщила домовладелица и поставила перед Джоном тарелку, полную свежеиспеченных булочек-сконов.

— Миссис Хадсон, вы — святая!

Друзья отлично знали, что это была чистая ложь: домовладелица испекла булочки специально для них, но с удовольствием подыгрывали, испытывая огромную благодарность. На запах свежей выпечки даже Шерлок сразу потерял интерес к эксперименту и присоединился к Джону и миссис Хадсон в гостиной.

Джон встал с дивана, чтобы налить еще чая милой домовладелице, и попутно захватил из холодильника кувшинчик топленых сливок и немного джема. А заодно взял на заметку не говорить пожилой леди, с чем рядом эти сливки стояли. Ей лучше этого не знать.

С хрустом поедая в блаженной тишине булочки, доктор принялся листать газету. И в какой-то момент почти неощутимо напрягся, выпрямился и внимательно вчитался в статью.

Сидевшая рядом миссис Хадсон подумала, что тот просто принял более удобное положение, но Шерлок эти небольшие перемены в поведении Джона без внимания не оставил. Оглядев лучшего друга, детектив заметил, как "бегают" по странице его глаза, как он выпрямил плечи и слегка расставил ноги. Поза солдата — отдыхающего, но настороженного и в полной боевой готовности.

С каждым новым параграфом Джон все выше поднимал брови, но Шерлоку не хотелось выдавать свое любопытство — он позже проглядит газету и выяснит, что же так захватило внимание друга. Судя по тому, что Джон принял позу навытяжку, статья имела какое-то отношение к Афганистану.

Покончив с завтраком, Джон извинился и сразу ушел в свою комнату, где оставался вот уже больше часа. Шерлок, тем временем, вернулся к своему эксперименту, а затем решил взяться за скрипку. Но прежде, чем он успел поднять инструмент и заиграть, его взгляд случайно упал на аккуратно свернутую "Гардиан" — ту самую, которую чуть раньше читал Джон.

Шерлок раскрыл газету, и долго искать ему не пришлось. На шестой-седьмой страницах ему бросилась в глаза статья о замятой в свое время истории, в которой фигурировали заложники и множественные ранения. К тексту прилагались фото солдат — британских, судя по форме. Их лица были намеренно размыты, явно из-за отсутствия официальной идентификации.

В статье утверждалось, что в 2009 году где-то в захолустье Гильмендской провинции отряд британцев попал в ловушку боевиков Талибана и оказался в заложниках. Когда связь с отрядом прервалась, за ним выслали оперативную группу с медиком. В отчете говорилось, что эта группа тоже попала в плен, ее члены также стали заложниками.

Талибан выдвинул требования: освобождение захваченных боевиков взамен на жизни солдат. Британское правительство никак на это не ответило, и тогда террористы вернули одного из солдат мертвым, в мешке для трупов. А еще неделю спустя другой британский солдат превратился в "смертника" — его, обвешенного бомбами, под дулом автомата заставили выйти на площадь местного городка и взорвали.

Потом к лагерю, где держали заложников, выслали спецотряд. Завязалась перестрелка, в результате которой все мятежники были обезврежены — взяты в плен, либо убиты. Судя по словам очевидцев, один из плененных взял на себя командование и сумел с максимальной пользой организовать своих товарищей во время осады.

Этот человек, как предполагалось, получил серьезные ранения, когда защищал свой отряд и старался оттащить раненых с линии огня. Его личность оставалась тайной, но все свидетели в один голос называли его героем и считали, что он заслуживает признания. По их словам, он в одиночку спас остальных заложников и серьезно пострадал за свой подвиг.

Шерлок откинулся на спинку дивана.

"2009 год", — подумал он. — "Джон в то время служил Афганистане. Может, он слышал об этой истории? Возможно, даже знал или лечил кого-то из тех солдат в своем полевом госпитале. Надо это выяснить".

Он услышал, как Джон спускается по лестнице в гостиную. Поднял глаза и увидел, что доктор переоделся. Вместо своей обожаемой одежды — любимых заношенных джинсов и серого джемпера, на нем были темно-синие джинсы, клетчатая рубашка, темно-синий кардиган и коричневые кожаные туфли.

Шерлок охватил этот вид одним взглядом и слегка поднял бровь. Джон кашлянул.

— Я ухожу на некоторое время. Попозже закажу нам что-нибудь на вынос. Если вспомнишь, что надо еще купить, пришли сообщение, ладно? Может, буду проходить мимо магазинов.

— Хорошо.

Доктор схватил куртку и сбежал по семнадцатиступетчатой лестнице.

Шерлок одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги, встал перед высоким окном и снова взял в руки смычок и скрипку. Он как раз собирался начать играть, как вдруг заметил Джона, выходящего на Бейкер-стрит. Доктора поприветствовал какой-то импозантный мужчина. В ответ Джон вытянулся в струнку и отсалютовал. Незнакомец тоже вскинул руку в салюте и жестом показал Джону следовать за ним.

"Вот что значит военная выучка", — подумал Шерлок, изумленный, как легко и без малейшей запинки друг встал по стойке "смирно". — "Однажды солдат — навсегда солдат".

У детектива не осталось сомнений, что Джон имел какое-то отношение к истории, описанной в "Гардиан". Он расспросит друга сегодня же вечером.

Шерлок снова повернулся к окну, и вскоре по Бейкер-стрит уже плыла мелодия "Боже, храни Королеву".

Тем временем на другом конце Лондона Майкрофта Холмса вызвали на тайное совещание в Уайт-холле. Он сразу понял, что это связано с афганской историей, появившейся сегодня в газетах. Он уже обезопасил так называемые доказательства, которые "Гардиан" цитировало в качестве своего источника.

Эта история без сомнений была замята правительством, но сам Майкрофт с ней не работал. В 2009 году его ответственностью была Корея.

Однако сейчас вышестоящее начальство требовало ответов: оно хотело знать, как это произошло и кто был замешан. Первоначально занимавшийся проблемой агент был убит еще в 2011 году, так что задачу установления хронологии, идентификации, подлинности и протокола передали старшему Холмсу.

Майкрофт не любил приходить на совещание с пустыми руками, но он лишь за несколько минут до этого получил DVD-диск из рук своей красавицы-ассистентки, известной внешнему миру под именем Антея, так что выбора у него особого не было. Он попросил Антею прогнать видео из Афганистана через программу распознавания лиц и связаться с ним через ее верный "блэкберри", как только она получит новую информацию.

Безупречно одетый Майкрофт Холмс никогда и ни перед кем не показывал своей нервозности. Но после стольких лет работы на босса Антея знала, что тот действительно очень обеспокоен, и быстро сжала его руку. Майкрофт с благодарностью посмотрел на нее, сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул тяжелые деревянные двери, делая шаг в львиное логово.

Шагнув за порог 221Б, Джон нисколько не удивился, обнаружив на улице полковника Марка Карлайла, своего бывшего командира. В свете только что прочитанной статьи он вполне этого ожидал и мудро переоделся в более приличную гражданскую одежду — в отличие от более удобной, которую он надел сегодня с утра.

При виде своего командира капитан Ватсон тут же вытянулся по стойке "смирно" и отсалютовал, словно последних трех лет жизни в качестве гражданского врача и блоггера никогда не существовало. В пустыне они звали друг друга по именам, но некоторые привычки умирают долго.

— Капитан Джон Ватсон! Как приятно вас снова видеть. Вольно! — просиял полковник. — Могу я переброситься с вами парой слов? Уверен, вы понимаете, о чем именно.

— Конечно, Марк. Я тоже рад вас видеть.

— Давайте пройдемся, — произнес Карлайл и зашагал по Бейкер-стрит. Джон пошел с ним в ногу. — Вас, разумеется, инструктировали соблюдать секретность. И я знаю вас достаточно давно, чтобы не сомневаться: это не вы дали утечку прессе.

— Все верно. Я получил указания, как только мое состояние стабилизировалось. И не говорил о том, что произошло ни одной живой душе. Да и какая мне от этого польза? Я просто не понимаю, откуда взялись эти фотографии, сэр. Это однозначно мы, и однозначно в том лагере, но ни у кого из моих людей не было аудиовизуальной экипировки.

— Именно так я и думал. И поверьте, все мы, вся британская армия, очень благодарны за то, что вы совершили тогда со своим отрядом. Я жалею только об одном: что в силу дипломатического бюрократизма вы так и не получили соответствующего признания, — произнес Карлайл и, остановившись, уставился себе под ноги.

Джон слегка напрягся. Конечно, он понимал, что дело произвело резонанс, и на этот раз правда выйдет наружу. Армия пыталась спасти лицо. Но он все равно подумал, что ее благодарность проделала слишком долгий путь.

Все его товарищи сумели поправиться от ранений, но двоих, как и его самого, комиссовали навсегда. Да, Министерство обороны выделило им крошечные унылые комнатки в хостеле, это так, но вспоминая свою лондонскую жизнь до Бейкер-стрит, Джон подумал, что оно того не стоило — все, через что прошел он и его отряд — не стоило. Но это вам армейская жизнь. Джон знал, на что подписывался. Он выпрямился и посмотрел на своего командира. Тот ответил легкой улыбкой, простым, почти извиняющимся взглядом.

— В первую очередь ради страны и королевы, Марк. Вы знаете это не хуже меня. По этой причине я все еще живу по девизу КАМК — "In Arduis Fidelis", — сообщил Джон.

— "Верен в тяжелые времена". Ваша правда, капитан.

Несколько минут они шагали в молчании. Шли, заложив руки за спину, словно праздно прогуливались по Гайд-парку, и, в конце концов, остановились у маленького паба под названием "Оружейники"*.

— Джон, я точно не знаю, что в свете этой статьи планирует — или не планирует — предпринимать Министерство обороны или командование Армии. Я надеюсь, что они поступят правильно и достойно, признают свою ответственность и наконец проявят соответствующее случаю уважение.

— Было бы неплохо с их стороны. Буду рад, если мой отряд получит заслуженные почести за свое испытание. Что до меня, то вы меня знаете: я не люблю известность и не стремлюсь к ней. Мы просто выполняли свой долг, как нас и обучали. Но случившееся лишило нас возможности дальше служить Ее Величеству. И если я хоть чем-то смогу помочь моим товарищам: наладить жизнь, лечение или еще что-то, лишь бы они могли обрести нормальную гражданскую жизнь, я с радостью приму это. Они — хорошие люди, Марк, верные друзья и коллеги.

— Да, они действительно такие, — согласился Карлайл, слегка озадаченный такой скромностью со стороны Джона, хотя за все те годы, что они служили вместе, он ни разу не видел, чтобы тот просил что-то для себя. — Что ж, пусть я не знаю, каков будет официальный ход дела, но я настаиваю, как минимум, на ланче и выпивке за мой счет. Просто вспомнить старые времена и выказать вам мое уважение. Расскажете мне о своей жизни и что знаете о своих бывших товарищах.

— Что ж, думаю, вы меня уговорили. В конце концов, это мои родные места. Только, пожалуйста, не зовите меня капитаном. Сейчас я просто "доктор Ватсон". Капитан остался в прошлом... с того самого дня. Не сочтите за неуважение, сэр.

— Хорошо, доктор Ватсон. Что будете пить и есть?

Джон улыбнулся и продиктовал заказ. Они проговорили почти два часа — обсудили военные перебазирования и общих коллег, обменялись новостями.

— Я слышал, что сестра Монтгомери сейчас дома в отпуске. Она ждет ребенка! А капрал Маклеод в прошлом году женился, — рассказывал полковник, попивая вторую кружку. — "Бастион" все тот же, разве что казарм немного прибавилось, но он все такой же большой, красный и занесенный песком. Правда, полевой госпиталь перевели под гору. Им нужны такие люди, как вы, Джон. Вы чертовский хороший врач и отличный солдат!

— Был солдатом... — поправил тот.

— Однако по-прежнему чертовски хороший доктор.

— Ну, я работаю обычным врачом в местной поликлинике — это совсем не то же самое.

— Кстати, я прочел все статьи о ваших расследованиях с этим... Как же его? С этим парнем... Шерлоком Холмсом.

Джон фыркнул от смеха.

— По большей части они скорее забавны, чем опасны. Шерлок постоянно держит меня в тонусе! Теперь, когда я на регулярной основе сотрудничаю со Скотланд-Ярдом, я вижу Лондон совершенно в ином свете. Мы никогда не скучаем, хотя большинство преступлений раскрывает Шерлок, пусть мы и оба с ним официальные консультанты. Полагаю, меня можно считать, в основном, его телохранителем и ходячей "медицинской энциклопедией". Я просто пишу о наших делах в блоге и слежу, чтобы этот гений не вляпался в слишком крупные неприятности. Всего этого и работы в клинике мне более чем хватает. Редко выпадает свободная минутка.

Найдя в полковнике внимательного слушателя, Джон стал рассказывать о самых головокружительных делах и погонях. Он даже не заметил, что за весь разговор больше ни разу не упомянул свою работу в клинике.

* * *

><p>* Реально существующий паб - The Gunmakers, 33 Aybrook Street, Marylebone, London W1U 4AP. Находится в пешей доступности от Бейкер-стрит (0.5 мили) and в 1.1 мили от Норт-Гоуэр-стрит, где снимается сериал (прим. автора)<p> 


	2. Глава 2: Таинственное видео

**Глава 2: Таинственное видео**

Майкрофт во главе со своим начальством просматривал добытый Антеей DVD. Видео по большей части было зернистым, камера заметно тряслась. Они уже знали основные факты: во время зачистки одного из участков горной дороги в Гильмендской провинции была потеряна связь с отрядом из шести солдат 4-го стрелкового батальона.

Им было поручено обезопасить дорогу и очистить пространство от самодельных бомб. Спустя два дня за ними был выслан отряд из шести солдат 5-го Нортамберлендского полка, одного офицера-медика, двух саперов и двух снайперов. У одного солдата-нортамберлендца было спрятан на себе GPS. Но эта группа тоже попала в плен к Талибану и была перевезена в его так называемую "цитадель". Именно там остановился после некоторого перемещения жучок GPS.

Читая толстые папки, разложенные на столе красного дерева, высокие чины Уайт-холла узнали, что капитан первого отряда был убит после того, как Британия не приняла требования выкупа. Его казнили и отправили обратно в "Кэмп Бастион"* в мешке для трупов. На теле была найдена записка.

В ней говорилось: "_5 4-го стрел., 6 нортамб., 1 врач, 2 сап., 2 снайп. Живы + здоровы. 20 в логове + 2 птички в гнезд., __вооружены__. Дорога = горные туннели. SOS_"

Записка подтверждала предположения командования "Кэмп Бастиона". Все пленники, кроме капитана 4-го стрелкового, были живы. Вдоль дороги, где их захватили, шли потайные туннели. Двадцать повстанцев внизу и два снайпера, засевшие где-то над лагерем. Все вооружены до зубов. Солдаты просят оказать помощь в освобождении. Скупой текст, но он содержал всю необходимую информацию, как о численности и местонахождении противника, так и о состоянии пленников.

Снова поступили требования выкупа с условием выпустить захваченных боевиков. Правительство на них не ответило, твердо придерживаясь позиции не вступать в переговоры с террористами.

Через неделю капитана отряда нортамберлендцев обвешали бомбами и послали на главную площадь местного городка. И как только он оказался посреди площади, бомбы взорвали. После чего от Талибана пришла видеозапись, где говорилось, что они будут каждую неделю убивать по два солдата — до тех пор, пока не убьют всех, или пока Британия не выполнит требования.

Позиция правительства не изменилась.

Армейское командование разработало негласную операцию по спасению. Если бы солдаты погибли, до сведения общественности бы довели, что их машина подорвалась на СВУ**. Был даже подготовлен соответствующий пресс-релиз. СМИ напечатали бы официальную версию, не задавая вопросов — ведь их не было на месте событий, в Афганистане — и сослались бы на правительственные заявления о военных усилиях.

Британцы никогда бы и не узнали, что в рамках глобальной политики правительство сочло жизни пятнадцати солдат слишком малозначимыми. Что пятнадцать человек, упорно трудившихся на благо британской Армии, не стоят того, чтобы обменять их на десяток мятежников. И даже не стоят переговоров об их спасении.

Через три дня после гибели капитана нортамберлендцев Министерство обороны организовало спасательную миссию, и одному из ее участников было приказано использовать шлемовую камеру, чтобы командование могло видеть происходящее. Сначала где-то вдалеке слышались взрывы — намеренный обстрел другого конца соединения, чтобы отвлечь внимание от тайного приближения спасательной команды.

Беззвучно усмирив и обезвредив часовых, спасатели проникли в туннель, ведущий прямо в лагерь. Указание на этот потайной путь оказалось поистине неоценимым. Пока команда шла по туннелю, группа командиров, невидимая для врага, засела у входа.

Войдя в лагерь, спасательная команда обнаружила, что оба захваченных отряда объединили силы под командованием единственного оставшегося в живых капитана. За время своего плена заложникам удалось протащить и спрятать на себе кое-какое оружие. Они сумели изучить передвижения своих захватчиков, знали, как меняются караулы, знали кое-какие слабости боевиков и где те прячут боеприпасы. Они играли в ожидание и были готовы к бою.

— Явились по нашу душу? Как чертовски вовремя! — раздался где-то рядом с камерой хриплый голос.

Туннель закончился подвальным помещением здания, соседствующего с временной тюрьмой для пленных. Затем на видео отобразились солдаты — осунувшиеся, обезвоженные, с кровоподтеками, но нисколько не потерявшие присутствия духа.

— Световых гранат случайно не захватили? Надо выманить их во двор. Удивим их свежим "подкреплением". Они и не поймут, откуда им прилетело! Тринадцать в доме напротив, двое караульных в обходе, пятеро выше этажом и двое по другую сторону двора в башне, — быстро сообщил новоприбывшим молодой парень, судя по форме, младший капрал.

— О караульных мы позаботились. Остальные не проблема, — ответил один из спасателей.

В этот момент в разговор вмешался лейтенант:

— У дока есть материалы для перевязки. Если будут раненые, кричите дока. У него у двери есть запасной набор. Если у вас есть с собой что-то медицинское — оставьте тут со всем прочим. Док будет вам благодарен.

Ответом спасателей стали понимающие кивки. Они передали пленникам световые гранаты и дополнительное оружие. Затем камера нацелилась на скорчившуюся у дверного проема фигуру, судя по форме капитана. Все взгляды были устремлены на него. Капитан поднял руку, призывая к тишине, потом снова выглянул за дверь — вправо, влево — и дал сигнал к атаке.

А затем разразился настоящий ад.

Около минуты в записи виднелся лишь серый дым да красный песок. Слышались искаженные "белым шумом" крики и звуки выстрелов. Двое британцев-снайперов за время плена успели достаточно понаблюдать за боевиками и точно знали, где засели их снайперы. Они нацелились на башню, внешне очень напоминавшую минарет, и прозвучало четыре выстрела. Ответного огня не последовало, но как только рассеялся дым, мятежники ворвались штурмом в помещение пленников.

Атаку можно было считать в лучшем случае нескоординированной, просто беспорядочная стрельба, и обнаружившиеся внутри дополнительные силы определенно застигли повстанцев врасплох. За какие-то минуты пол покрылся пятнами крови.

Лейтенант упал первым. Ему в ногу попала пуля, воздух пронзил крик. Доктор мгновенно обернулся, определяя его источник. Схватил собственное оружие, двумя выстрелами положил обоих боевиков, и, пригибаясь, перебежал к раненому. Не отвлекаясь и полностью доверяя прикрытие своим товарищам, доктор перетащил лейтенанта к выходу из туннеля и стал его перевязывать.

Двое спасателей получили приказ помогать с полевым триажем*** и выносить пострадавших. Через несколько мгновений в поле зрения камеры снова появился доктор и присоединился к сражающимся. С верхнего этажа прилетела брошенная кем-то из боевиков граната, и солдат вместе с доктором отбросило взрывом.

Доктор первым поднялся на ноги, и не теряя времени, снова принялся за работу.

— Перевязочный набор! Кто-нибудь, достаньте еще набор! — закричал он сквозь грохот перестрелки. Крови действительно было много. Множество раненых — истекающих кровью, в прострации — и настолько близко друг к другу, что невозможно определить, где заканчивается одна лужа крови и начинается другая.

Доктор же невозмутимо работал, не обращая внимания на свистящие вокруг пули. Зажимал и перевязывал раны, оттаскивал товарищей с линии огня. Опять зазвучали выстрелы, но доктора это не остановило. Он только пригнулся, зажимая рану очередному солдату, и заслонил его собственным телом.

Влетела и взорвалась новая граната. Один из младших капралов рухнул на землю, кровь из ноги хлестала фонтаном. Доктор мгновенно к нему рванулся.

— Очистите двор! Выводите моих людей! Где, черт подери, вертушка? Ради бога, скажите, что медвертолет уже на подходе! Их всех надо отправить в ближайший полевой госпиталь. Немедленно!

— Время прибытия вертолета пять минут, сэр!

— Капрал Адамс, проверьте лестницу. Надо убедиться, что мы положили всех. Не хватало еще неприятных сюрпризов!

Солдат кивнул и торопливо исчез из поля зрения камеры.

— Кто-нибудь, передайте мне еще наборов для перевязки. И зажимайте раны покрепче. Мерсер, Итонс, шевелитесь!

На экране отобразилось стремительное движение — тон доктора не допускал никаких споров, ему беспрекословно повиновались.

Судя по изменившемуся ракурсу, солдат с камерой в шлеме опустился на колени, вероятно, помогая раненому коллеге. Камера сфокусировалась на страшной ране с правой стороны груди, но на периферии обзора можно было увидеть доктора — он бросался от одного раненого к другому, быстро оценивал состояние, оказывал помощь и переходил к следующему. Невзирая на свой резкий отрывочный тон и сохраняющуюся опасность, он осматривал товарищей по оружию очень умело и споро. Явно работая на максимальной скорости, он успевал и правильно оценить раны, и успокоить пострадавшего. Его уверенные руки так и летали над плотью и кровью.

Где-то вдалеке послышался шум приближающегося вертолета. И когда тот наконец показался вдали, солдат с камерой издал облегченный вздох. Вертолет приземлился у ворот дворика, и одновременно послышался крик капрала Адамса:

— Все чисто!

Все, кто только держался на ногах, стали таскать раненых к воротам и продолжали оказывать первую помощь. Доктор присел около очередного неподвижного тела. Солдат едва дышал.

— Его надо срочно в вертолет! Быстрее!

Доктор поднялся, сжимая в руке оружие, и оглядел двор — внимательно, настороженно. Явно отбросив смутные подозрения — объявлено же, что все же чисто — он двинулся к молодому офицеру, лежавшему около одного из домов.

И в это мгновение во дворе прогремел выстрел. Время словно замерло.

Врач, которому следовало бы пригнуться, инстинктивно рванулся вперед и бросился на юного солдата, закрывая его своим телом. Кто-то из снайперов в минарете, должно быть, выжил. Десять армейских винтовок немедленно взяли его на прицел и открыли огонь. Доктор издал леденящий душу крик и уже не поднялся на ноги.

— Черт! Док! Капитан! Ответьте, черт подери! Сэр, ну давайте! — перебивая друг друга, звучали крики. Кто-то перевернул дока на спину и проверил пульс.

— Он жив! Быстрее, быстрее! Шевелитесь!

Только сейчас все поняли, что из груди и плеча доктора хлещет кровь, и штанины тоже ею замараны. Рука наверняка сломана, торчит под странным углом — видимо, это случилось, когда он раз за разом бросался поверх раненых, закрывая их своим телом. Солдат с камерой приблизился. Картинка по-прежнему была размытой и зернистой — спасибо песку и поднятой пыли — но впервые за всю запись на ней отобразилось лицо ответственного капитана.

У Майкрофта Холмса от удивления отвисла челюсть, он высоко вскинул бровь.

* * *

><p>* Основная военная база Великобритании в Афганистане. Находится на северо-востоке Лашкаргаха, столицы провинции Гильменд и включает в себя 2 палаточных лагеря, аэродром и полевой госпиталь. (прим. переводчика)<p>

** СВУ - самодельное взрывное устройство, кустарная бомба (прим. переводчика)

*** Медицинская сортировка больных в зависимости от тяжести ранений и необходимости неотложной помощи (прим. переводчика)


	3. Глава 3: Секреты и крем для обуви

**Глава 3: Секреты и крем для обуви**

Пока Джон гулял с армейским приятелем, Шерлок занимался своим обычным времяпровождением. На кухонный пол пролился всего один эксперимент, и тот детектив вовремя успел отмыть. Вернувшийся после позднего ланча доктор сразу ушел в ванную и принялся шуровать под раковиной.

— Ищешь что-то конкретное? — поинтересовался сзади Шерлок.

Тот от неожиданности стукнулся головой об раковину, отчего она издала громкий лязг.

— Черный крем для обуви, — простонал Джон, потирая вспухающую на затылке шишку.

— Возьми мой, — предложил Шерлок. Он быстро пересек ванную и через несколько секунд протянул соседу совершенно новый тюбик черного крема. — Ты ведь в курсе, что твои ботинки коричневые?

— Естественно в курсе, дурень! У меня, знаешь ли, не одни ботинки.

— Просто хотел удостовериться.

Шерлок отдал крем другу, и тот ушел наверх в свою комнату. Через несколько минут он вернулся со старой обувной коробкой и уселся за журнальный столик. Шерлок уголком глаза за ним наблюдал. Джон бережно, словно сокровище, поставил коробку на столик и потом осторожно снял крышку, обнажив под ней темно-красную ткань свертка.

Развернув его, доктор вытащил на свет парадные армейские ботинки. С той же заботливостью, с какой он перевязывал раны и чистил свой браунинг, Джон поднял в руке один ботинок, тщательно осмотрел его на свету и затем взялся за крем и обувную щетку.

Джон начищал кожу точными и уверенными движениями, словно обращение с кремом и щеткой прочно сидело в мышечной памяти. Он действовал автоматически, почти как в трансе, совсем не думая.

Шерлок, тем временем, снова заиграл на скрипке. Сначала что-то отдаленно знакомое из Баха, потом одно из своих сочинений, а затем заиграл стилизованную адаптацию "За здравие Его Величества" — быстрого марша КАМКа. Услышав до боли знакомую музыку, Джон вынырнул из транса и искоса глянул на своего соседа.

— С чего это ты решил сыграть этот марш?

— А почему нет? Это же официальный быстрый марш Королевского армейского медицинского корпуса.

— Я в курсе. Тысячу раз ходил под него на параде. Повторяю вопрос: почему ты вдруг выбрал именно его?

— Мне просто показалось, что он будет кстати. Ты начищаешь свои парадные ботинки в день, когда во всех новостях история об Афганистане — история, случившаяся в 2009 году и к которой ты явно как-то причастен... не смотри на меня так, это легко вычисляется по твоему поведению. И учитывая, что я знаю о твоей службе в Афганистане, я решил, что марш КАМКа встанет в череду знакомых тебе вещей. Но я могу сыграть что-то другое, если тебя он беспокоит.

— Сам по себе — нет. Просто я давно его не слышал, и он напоминает мне о вещах, многие из которых я предпочел бы забыть...

— Ты ведь был там, верно? Ты имел какое-то отношение к этой истории с пленными солдатами, которую замяло правительство. Или скажешь, что тебе ничего об этом не известно?

Джон положил ботинок, который к этому времени сиял так, что в него можно было смотреться, как в зеркало.

— Черт, да какой смысл отрицать? Ты прав. Да, я был там и имел отношение к этой истории. Ты верно вычислил.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Но все это держится в тайне. Я не могу об этом рассказывать, — добавил Джон.

— Почему? Ведь теперь все вышло наружу.

— Это не имеет значения. До тех пор, пока командование армии или министерство Обороны не выпустит официальное заявление, я ничего не могу поделать. И даже тогда все будет зависеть от формулировок. Возможно, я все равно не смогу рассказать, насколько я с этим связан. Так что, пожалуйста, оставь эту тему.

— Хорошо. Но не думай, что разговор окончен.

Стремясь избежать дальнейшего допроса, Джон поднялся, потянулся и пошел на кухню поставить чайник. На автомате приготовил две кружки чая и успел уклониться от очередного шерлоковсковского эксперимента: когда глубоко задумавшись, чуть не подпрыгнул от свистка чайника и сбил со стола пробирку черт-знает-с-чем.

И от Шерлока, "мистера Наблюдателя", это не укрылось.

— Джон, с тобой точно все в порядке? Ты рассеян и ведешь себя нервно, а в нормальное время это тебе не присуще. Послушай, у меня есть допуск высокого уровня, любезность брата. Он подтвердит тебе, если захочешь проверить. И в любом случае, ты должен понимать: я никому не скажу. Или ты мне не доверяешь? Эта история определенно тебя затронула. Ты же чистишь свою парадную обувь. Держу пари, готовится какая-то публичная встреча, в которой тебе надлежит принять участие и при полном параде. Ты нервничаешь, но даже будучи солдатом, хочешь как следует подготовиться.

— Честно говоря, я не в порядке.

Джон передал детективу его кружку, но тот поставил чай на кухонный стол позади себя, взял доктора за плечи и посмотрел в глаза. Пристальный взгляд заставил Джона ожесточиться.

— Дело не в том, что я не доверяю тебе или твоему допуску, Шерлок. Я доверяю. Но я должен подчиняться приказам. Я не могу говорить об этом, пока не получу отмашку. Я вообще никогда и ни с кем это не обсуждал. Но эта статья вызвала к жизни воспоминания и по большей части болезненные. Поэтому, полагаю, я должен тебя предупредить: сегодня мне наверняка будут сниться кошмары, и тебе лучше запастись затычками для ушей. В любом случае, не пытайся меня удерживать, чтобы разбудить. Это может кончиться для тебя разбитым носом, и ты будешь такой не первый. Да, ты прав. Я нервничаю. Если эта история получит огласку, это будет большое дело. Хотя я не сижу и не жду, затаив дыхание. Случившееся было заметено под ковер еще в 2009, и все, кто имел к нему отношение, знали, чего ожидать. А то, что я решил начистить обувь... это больше для самоуспокоения. Я так чищу свой пистолет — тоже вспоминаю, как мы сидели в казармах и чистили оружие, чтобы как-то отвлечься. Я вспомнил, что мои ботинки давно не видели дневного света, и решил: почему бы и нет? Это просто... что-то дает мне, понимаешь?

Джон смотрел в пол. Шерлок видел, что он переживает и хочет поговорить по душам, но он не имеет такой возможности. Надо будет вернуться к статье и почитать между строк, с учетом реакции Джона.

Джон сделал глоток и обхватил дымящуюся кружку обеими руками. Ему хотелось напитаться ее жаром, несмотря на теплый весенний день. Потом он со вздохом встал, вернулся обратно к дивану и стал чистить второй ботинок. Шерлок отпил из свой кружки и потом принял решение. Он терпеть не мог просить помощи, но сейчас без этого было не обойтись. Детектив вынул мобильник и набрал сообщение по знакомому номеру.

**"МНЕ НУЖНО ПОСМОТРЕТЬ АРМЕЙСКОЕ ДОСЬЕ ДЖОНА. - ШХ"**

Через несколько минут телефон тренькнул ответом.

**"Я БУДУ У ВАС ПОЗЖЕ. НУЖНО ПОГОВОРИТЬ. - МХ"**

Шерлок нахмурился. Не такого ответа он ожидал. И, что еще хуже, ему предстоит снова лицезреть Майкрофта. Отличный способ испортить субботний день!

Джон, тем временем, быстро и качественно продвигался в деле натирки обуви, навыке, явно отшлифованном многолетней практикой. Шерлок уселся за свой компьютер. Если Джон с Майкрофтом не хотят обеспечить его желаемыми ответами, возможно, это удастся интернету. Детектив начал поиск с поискового запроса "Пятый Нортамберлендский полк", ибо именно его упомянул Джон, представляясь в Букингемском дворце, когда их туда притащили ради дела Той Женщины. Страница с результатами загрузилась, Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и приступил к чтению.

Тем временем Майкрофт со своими пэрами обсуждал в Уайт-холле последствия, которыми обернулась для солдат записанная на видео перестрелка. Медицинские досье представляли собой толстые папки. Самый младший из офицеров потерял много крови и лишился ноги ниже колена. Однако специалисты утверждали, что если бы медик не перевязал его на поле боя, он бы, скорее всего, истек кровью или, как минимум, потерял всю ногу.

Несколько солдат получили раны в плечо, ногу или руку. Немедленная перевязка предотвратила возникновение инфекции — ее не подхватил ни один человек. Еще двое пережили ампутацию, но, благодаря быстроте медика, сохранили жизнь. Один солдат получил пулю в спину и остался парализованным. Он упал на открытом пространстве, и доктору пришлось выскочить и оттащить его на безопасное место. Резкое движение необратимо повредило спинной мозг, и какой-то командир тут же обвинил во всем медика.

Но пострадавший солдат представлял собой очень легкую мишень и, в ином случае, почти наверняка бы погиб. А в результате выжили все. Все, кто находился в осаде. И в немалой степени из-за неоднократного самопожертвования упомянутого врача, который закрывал собой пациентов.

Двое из спасенных до сих пор оставались на военной службе в Афганистане. Остальных же с помпой выслали по домам — кто-то попросился на бумажную работу в Британию, а кого-то отправили на инвалидную пенсию.

Небольшая часть солдат — в основном из числа спасательной группы — отделалась царапинами. Но не сам доктор. Сохранив четырнадцать жизней, именно он оказался ближе всего к смерти. Очень и очень близко. Как только его сняли с раненого офицера и перекатили на спину, стало очевидно, как сильно он пострадал. Левое плечо было очень сильно раздроблено: пуля вошла со спины, пробила сустав и, изменив направление, вышла прямо над сердцем.

Он получил пулю в бедро. Падая, чтобы защитить товарища своим телом, сломал правую руку. Половину лица покрывали ожоги от взорвавшейся совсем рядом гранаты. И еще он, единственный из всех, едва не истек кровью — прямо там, у старой заброшенной мечети, превращенной в базу Талибана.

Никто не заметил, насколько серьезны его раны — на волне адреналина он двигался очень уверенно и быстро. И к тому времени, когда товарищи дотащили его до медвертолета, он был уже без сознания. Других медиков среди солдат не было, и хлещущую из плеча кровь пытались остановить какими-то грязными тряпками.

Чистых бинтов не осталось, доктор все их израсходовал на своих раненных. К прибытию в "Кэмп Бастион" он перестал дышать. Врачи госпиталя сумели его реанимировать, но после операции он впал в кому. Раздробленное плечо восстановили, но оно осталось с ограниченной подвижностью.

У доктора развился брюшной тиф — по иронии судьбы, он заразился через те самые тряпки, которыми его перевязывали. Тряпки спасли его от потери крови, но занесли смертоносную инфекцию.

И только шесть недель спустя доктор наконец пошел на поправку; первые три недели он был буквально между жизнью и смертью. Как только он пришел в сознание и оказался в состоянии перенести дорогу, его комиссовали по болезни и вернули в Великобританию. И как бы этот человек ни был умел и храбр, полученная им травма означала, что тремор руки останется постоянным, а ее подвижность — пусть улучшившаяся за месяцы физиотерапии — никогда уже не будет стопроцентной.

Раздроблен плечевой сустав, после ранения в ногу почти наверняка останется хромота, но, что хуже всего, пока он сражался с сепсисом и брюшным тифом, у него несколько раз были судорожные припадки. Именно они и решили его судьбу. После этого ему уже не суждено было вернуться на поле боя и сражаться вместе со своими товарищами.

_"Если у вас были судороги, вы не подходите для военной службы"._ То же самое относилось и к карьере медика-офицера — для армии он стал обузой. Обе его выдающиеся армейские карьеры одновременно оборвались.

Майкрофт прочел в своих бумагах, что всем комиссованным по здоровью Министерство обороны выделило по комнате в хостеле, а его предшественник организовал лечебную физиотерапию и психотерапевтические консультации. От солдат потребовали соблюдать секретность, заявили, что британская общественность не должна услышать об этой истории и потом выделили ежемесячное пособие в 500 евро для покрытия расходов на лечение.

И на этом все, насколько мог судить Майкрофт.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что мы просто взяли пятнадцать героев и спрятали их в каких-то темных каморках? — недоверчиво поинтересовался его босс. — Кто-нибудь из них уже получал почести за героические поступки и самопожертвование?

— Да, сэр — судя по заметкам моего предшественника. Он указывал, что несколько человек получали почести в ходе афганской кампании. Но за этот подвиг, увы, никто не получил ничего, кроме холодного рукопожатия.

— Даже доктор?

— Сэр, он получил Военный крест* за героические усилия по спасению своего отряда в 2008 году. Он не просто врач, он еще и боец, строевой солдат. Именно потому его с самого начала и отправили с оперативно-тактической группой. Были еще награжденные медалями "За выдающиеся заслуги", но снова — не за этот подвиг, — пояснил Майкрофт.

— Так не пойдет. Организуйте мне через час он-лайн совещание с дворцом, Даунинг-стрит и командованием армии! Полагаю, нам стоит информировать общественность о ситуации с заложниками, но не упоминая о требованиях выкупа. Устройте масштабные почести всем участникам. Ничто не поднимает так патриотический дух и мнение нации о войне, как ее герои. Нам еще нужно официально это согласовать, но думаю, все пятнадцать солдат должны получить за храбрость Военный крест, а доктор — розу на уже имеющуюся медаль**. Кроме того, наш медик должен получить награду повыше. Полагаю, еще какой-нибудь крест за отвагу и доблесть. Он не только спас всех солдат, но, будучи капитаном и самым старшим по чину, он еще взял на себя командование 4-ым стрелковым батальоном, помимо своего 5-го Нортамберлендского, и помог организовать спасательную операцию.

Все присутствующие согласно закивали.

— Значит, решено. Едва ли здесь возникнут большие трудности, тем более, что у нас есть видеосвидетельство подвига, — с этими словами босс Майкрофта покинул комнату, чтобы подготовиться к совещанию с королевой, премьер-министром и военноначальниками.

Старший Холмс испытывал странную гордость, особенно учитывая обсуждение предстоящих наград, которые действительно были заслужены целиком и полностью. Со своей стороны он безусловно проследит, чтобы назначенное героям пособие от Минобороны возросло в разы.

Через полтора часа Букингемский дворец, Даунинг-стрит, Уайт-Холл и армейское начальство закончили совещание. Они не сомневались, что все причастные будут довольны его итогом.

Майкрофт Холмс посмотрел на лежащую перед ним фотографию улыбающегося скромного военного доктора. "Тихая вода глубока", — подумал он, потом убрал фото под защитную пленку и закрыл досье с документами.

Досье капитана Джона Хэмиша Ватсона из Пятого Нортамберлендского полка.

* * *

><p>* Военная награда третьего уровня британской армии. Дается в знак "акта или актов образцовой храбрости во время активных действий против врага на суше всем участникам всех званий…» (прим. переводчика)<p>

** В британской (и не только) армии при повторном награждении вместо медали дают особый знак, который крепится на орденскую ленту. В данном случае, это миниатюрное изображение розы (прим. переводчика)


	4. Глава 4: Орденские ленты

**Глава 4: Орденские ленты**

Закончив с парадной обувью, Джон прошелся по квартире, собирая кухонные полотенца и грязное белье, и отправился в подвал к стиральной машине миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок воспользовался его отсутствием, чтобы осмотреть начищенные доктором ботинки — и испытал сильное искушение дать Джону начистить и свою обувь тоже. Он еще никогда не видел такой безупречной работы, а ведь он вырос в мире, где натертая до блеска обувь — неотъемлемая часть одеяния джентльмена.

Хотя, конечно, не то чтобы это его вообще волновало.

Собираясь аккуратно вернуть ботинки назад в коробку, Шерлок заметил, что под темно-красной тканью есть что-то еще. Он стянул ткань и увидел синий берет с красно-белым плюмажем — без сомнения, принадлежность парадной формы Джона. Так же, как и еще один, темно-синий с приколотой эмблемой КАМК.

"У КАМК нет своего цвета; темно-синий, должно быть, цвет Пятого Нортамберлендского полка. Но почему у него два берета?" — удивился Шерлок.

Он поискал в интернете и выяснил, что медики КАМКа носят цвета полка, к которому они прикомандированы. Внутри берета с плюмажем обнаружились еще и парадные перчатки. Девственно белые и аккуратно свернутые. Шерлок приложил перчатку к своей руке и понял, что она ему велика. Пальцы Джона, оказывается, заметно длиннее, чем ему казалось.

Он уже возвращал перчатку на место, как вдруг заметил, что из коробки что-то выпало. Несколько мгновений он таращился на рассыпавшиеся посреди ковра маленькие непритязательные предметы: армейские жетоны и награды. И среди них были те, что свидетельствовали о выдающейся карьере его друга.

Разумеется, Шерлок понимал, что за более чем десятилетие службы, Джон наверняка участвовал не в одной кампании и не единожды бывал в "горячих точках". Афганистан был лишь последней передовой.

Он взял в руки медали, намериваясь как следует их рассмотреть, но на лестнице вновь зазвучали шаги Джона, и тот вошел в гостиную.

— Шерлок! Руки прочь от моих вещей!

— Что это? — спросил тот, показывая на вытянутой руке несколько медалей.

— Мои награды, — ответил Джон, закатив глаза для пущего драматизма.

— Спасибо, доктор, это я и сам в состоянии сообразить. Ты что, пообщался с Андерсоном? Нет, я имею в виду, что это за награды? Я узнал только две.

Джон подошел к нему и посмотрел на орденские ленты.

— Ну, это медаль за кампанию в Афганистане, — пояснил он и показал на полосатую ленту. — Она просто означает, что я был там на действительной службе.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Рядом медаль за кампанию в Ираке. И опять: она лишь означает, что я там служил. А это знак отличия "Меткий стрелок", — Джон взял значок с перекрещенными винтовками. — Который, как ты понимаешь, означает, что я умею стрелять в людей.

Он ухмыльнулся, и на сей раз уже Шерлок насмешливо закатил глаза.

— Не смейся. Я был лучшим стрелком на своем курсе в Сандхерсте*. И на курсе "боевого пехотинца". А твою меткость я видел, она кошмарна. Ты и ворону с трех шагов не уложишь!

Шерлок изумленно, но с раздражением хмыкнул, а Джон, тем временем, взял следующую награду.

— Это орден "За выдающиеся заслуги", я его получил в 2007 за отличное командование. У нас отказали GPS, и я сумел провести отряд через вражескую территорию назад к базе. За это я снова получил чин капитана.

В голосе Джона звучала гордость — и особенно, потому что он покинул Афганистан именно в капитанском чине. Но потом Шерлок осознал, что именно тот сказал и удивленно вскинул голову.

— Снова? Ты был разжалован?

Джон слегка покраснел — его смутил внезапный и пристальный интерес друга к его наградам.

— Ну... нет. Это было добровольное понижение ранга. В КАМК у меня был чин майора, но, в основном, чисто административный. Полагаю, просто потому, что действующие военные медики-профессионалы ожидают зарплат другого уровня. Так что, когда я выпустился из Сандхерста и получил офицерское звание, мне снова пришлось подниматься наверх от младшего лейтенанта, но я, как минимум, получил в командование отряд, а не занимался целый день сломанными костями и солнечными ударами.

Шерлок никогда не интересовался военной иерархией, структурой и процедурами, и не имел возможности вычислить всю эту последовательность. И не мог раньше понять того, что Джон сейчас ему объяснил: что он был не только армейским врачом, но еще и кадровым военным, бойцом, который восемь лет пробыл на передовой. И, судя по количеству наград, активно действовал в обеих своих ипостасях.

Тот, однако, явно предполагал, что его сосед-гений способен на умственные скачки шириной в милю, и снова вернулся к своим наградам.

— Медаль "За боевую службу" в Сьерра-Леоне — ее я получил последней, пока служил в КАМК. Такая же за службу в Конго стала первой моей наградой после выпуска из Сандхерста. Но опять же, эти медали памятные: они только означают, что я был там на беспрерывной службе некое определенное время. В 2002 я получил медаль Золотого юбилея королевы — как и все, прочие, кто к тому времени прослужил больше пяти лет, — Джон пожал плечами, как словно это были и не награды. — И еще есть вот эта... — Джон взял последнюю медаль и почтительно провел пальцем по гравировке. Серебряный крест на бело-фиолетовой ленте. — Это мой Военный крест. Я получил его в 2008 за храбрость, хотя на самом деле считаю, что там было больше глупости, чем чего-то еще...

Шерлок через мгновение осознал его слова.

— А что произошло? Даже мне известно, что Военный крест заслужить нелегко.

— Ну...

Джон снова опустился на диван и посмотрел на друга, присевшего на журнальный столик.

— Мы с моим отрядом и еще одним ехали на маневры. Машина перед нами напоролась на СВУ и вспыхнула. Не успели мы оглянуться, как снайперы стали снимать нас одного за другим. Мой приятель Мюррей прикрыл меня, а я схватил аптечку и стал заниматься выжившими. Мы потеряли троих из-за взрыва, но мне удалось спасти всех, кто получил пули. Я оттащил их за нашу машину и как мог перевязал. Нам повезло, что мы вообще выбрались оттуда живыми. Потом кто-то из вышестоящих решил, что спасение друзей и стрельба по врагу заслуживает Креста. Хотя я сам в этом до сих пор не уверен, — Джон снова пожал плечами.

Шерлок с минуту изучающе смотрел на него, потом молча поднялся и ушел в свою спальню. Джон поморгал, слегка озадаченный такой реакцией, но, в общем-то, не особенно удивился. Он давно привык к шерлоковым странностям.

Доктор бережно собрал медали и убрал их обратно в обувную коробку; его пальцы на несколько секунд задержались на плюмаже берета. Консультирующий детектив, тем временем, явно что-то выискивал и через пару минут Джон услышал донесшийся из спальни возглас "Ага!". Через секунду Шерлок вновь появился в гостиной, и на его лице играла торжествующая улыбка.

— Итак, кто-то решил, что ты заслуживаешь медали за то, что ты есть. И я с этим согласен! Джон... я знаю, это не сравнится с твоими всеобъемлющими — и впечатляющими, могу добавить — наградами, но за то, что ты постоянно носишься за мной следом, штопаешь мои раны и вообще следишь, чтобы я оставался в живых, да еще ежедневно терпишь меня, не пытаясь задушить, чего я не могу сказать даже о собственном брате, я представляю тебя к... эм, медали "За храбрость в 221Б".

Его губы растянулись в улыбке Чеширского кота, и он разжал кулак, показывая значок-клипсу с изображением улыбающегося "смайлика".

Джон чуть не рассмеялся, но позволил Шерлоку прикрепить значок к своему отвороту.

"Миссия выполнена, мне удалось поднять ему настроение", — подумал про себя Шерлок, закрепляя "смайлик". Может, чувствительное сердце не такое уж и несчастье, пока никто об этом не знает.

— Я... спасибо тебе, Шерлок. Это... честь для меня, я полагаю?

Он усмехнулся, глядя на своего долговязого соседа. Шерлок наконец прикрепил значок, и они пожали друг другу руки, а потом покатились со смеху.

— Хотя я сохраняю за собой право мысленно тебя придушить, — отдышавшись, добавил Джон.

— Иное меня сильно бы разочаровало. Ужин? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Пора бы, — услышал он тут же в ответ.

— Закажем "дим-сум"? — одновременно произнесли оба. Они отлично друг друга знали — после стольких-то лет в одной квартире.

Джон наизусть продиктовал по телефону заказ и с улыбкой глянул на свой "смайлик". "Какое соответствие", — подумал он и глянул на стенку, где сиял точно такой же значок.

Через двадцать минут они получили заказанную еду и поели, наслаждаясь приятным молчанием. Шерлок съел не так мало и еще таскал у Джона спринг-роллы. Впрочем, доктор против этого не возражал. Он специально заказал их побольше, следуя своему изощренному способу подкормить друга.

Если Шерлока занимала проблема или он уходил в Чертоги разума, а у Джона было достаточно лишней пищи, которую он ел намеренно медленно, то Шерлок часто таскал из его тарелки, думая, что друг этого не заметит.

Иногда он и правда не замечал, что так поступает, в отличие от самого Джона. Если ты начинаешь с пяти роллов, а потом внезапно остается только один, то хочешь не хочешь, а начнешь замечать. Но Джон был не в обиде. Он радовался, когда удавалось хоть сколько-то накормить Шерлока, и всегда на такой случай заказывал себе с запасом.

* * *

><p><strong>От автора:<strong>

В "Слепом банкире" мы можем увидеть часть резюме Джона. Но в нем либо неверны даты, либо Джон предполагался на 10 лет моложе... совершенно невозможно, чтобы он закончил A-Level** только в 28 лет!

Поэтому вот моя версия его резюме:

Родился в 1971 (как Мартин Фриман)

Согласно показанному резюме, учился в гимназии в Челмсфорде, которую должен был закончить в 17 лет в 1988 году.

1988: поступил в медицинскую школу и одновременно в Королевский военно-медицинский кадетский корпус (КАМК), чтобы армия оплатила его обучение. По окончании медшколы это обязывало его подписать с армией контракт на 7 лет.

1988 — 1991: Получил степень бакалавра медицинских наук в Королевском колледже в Лондоне после дополнительного годичного курса.

1991 — 1995: Получил степень бакалавра по медицине и хирургии (MBBS — Bachelor of Medicine, Bachelor of Surgery) в Королевском колледже в Лондоне.

За это время он должен был пройти обучение по ротации в клиниках Бартса и закончить со степенью лондонский Университет.

MBBS — это докторантура. Медицинская (M.D.) или докторская (PhD) степени потребовали бы больше времени и научной работы, и для армии в них не было необходимости.

1995 — 1997: Последипломное обучение в КАМКе с практикой, как минимум, в 6 госпиталях в разных точках мира, начиная с короткого обязательного курса для нестроевого персонала в Сандхерсте. В моем каноне он работал в Англии и Германии, и еще, возможно, на других базах НАТО.

1997 — 1999: Получение специализации "Врач общей практики" (GP) при КАМК за счет работы на разных базах. (Джон должен был получить эту специализацию, иначе он не смог бы получить работу у Сары в клинике).

До 2002: Работа в качестве офицера-медика КАМК на военных базах. В этом промежутке мог быть отправлен в Сьерра-Леоне. Я отсчитываю 7 его армейского контракта с 1995 года, когда он закончил медицинскую школу и мог уже работать полный день. После присвоения квалификации он должен был получить чин майора, но чисто административный, т. к. работал только в госпиталях.

2002: 44-недельный офицерский курс в Королевской военно-медицинской академии в Сандхерсте. Выпустился боевым офицером в ранге младшего лейтенанта. Скорее всего, с отличием по стрельбе.

2002 — 2009: Служба на передовой в Пятом Нортамберлендском стрелковом полку. Мог побывать в 2003 в Конго, а так же в Ираке и Афганистане. Каждая смена — около 6 месяцев (срок был увеличен только в 2013, уже после того, как Джона комиссовали по здоровью), так что за 7 лет он должен был отработать несколько срочных смен в обеих странах и заработать два повышения, чтобы получить ранг капитана.

2009: Комиссован по здоровью и возвращен в Великобританию.

Джон мог получить боевое ранение только в одном случае: если он был кадровым военным. Военные врачи никогда не попадают на линию фронта и проходят лишь базовое обучение, как обращаться с оружием.

Так что, да, Джон действительно такой крутой. Он не просто военный доктор, он еще и полноценный солдат!

И поскольку он участвовал в боях в Африке, на Ближнем Востоке и в Европе, я считаю, что имею полное право его называть "Ватсон-Три-Континента".

* * *

><p>* Единственная в Британии военно-медицинская академия для офицеров (прим. переводчика)<p>

** A-Level - двухгодичная программа подготовки старшеклассников для поступления в университет (прим. переводчика)


	5. Глава 5: Поднять завесу

**Глава 5: Поднять завесу**

Стоило Шерлоку и Джону закончить ужин и отнести пустые коробки на кухню, как внизу раздался стук в дверь. Они услышали, как миссис Хадсон захлопотала, здороваясь с Майкрофтом, после чего послышались уверенные шаги, словно подчеркнутые постукиванием зонтика — старший Холмс поднимался по лестнице в семнадцать ступенек.

— Привет, братец, — не поворачиваясь, произнес Шерлок куда-то в направлении двери.

— Добрый вечер, Шерлок. Добрый вечер, Джон.

— Здравствуйте, Майкрофт. Чем мы можем вам помочь? — поинтересовался последний.

— В общем-то, я пришел к вам обоим, но в первую очередь к вам, Джон. На этот раз.

— Ко мне? Почему? — спросил тот, хотя уже догадывался, куда ветер дует.

— Думаю, вы знаете. Я просто хочу вас информировать, что требование соблюдать секретность частично снято. Я пришел, чтобы рассказать вам, что именно согласовано для разглашения и... что будет дальше, — пояснил Майкрофт.

— Ну, тогда присаживайтесь, — пригласил Джон и показал на кресла.

Стоявший на пороге старший Холмс прошел к креслу Шерлока. Тот, как обычно, сидел на кожаном диване, а Джон — в своем привычном кресле.

— Майкрофт, если вы не против, я хотел бы сам рассказать обо всем Шерлоку. Он уже понял, что я там был, и извел меня требованиями объяснений. Будет лучше, если услышит все от меня.

— Разумеется, Джон. Приступайте. Я буду поправлять вас по мере необходимости.

За последнюю фразу Майкрофт заработал полный справедливой ярости взгляд бывшего капитана, однако мудро решил никак это не комментировать и только принужденно улыбнулся, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Джон же весь подобрался, сделал глубокий вдох и приступил к раскрытию самой большой тайны в своей жизни.

— Что ж, для начала, должен сказать, что, да — Шерлок, ты был прав. Я имел отношение к той истории, что сегодня была напечатана в газете. Как ты знаешь, я был капитаном 5-го Нортамберлендского полка. Под моим командованием находилось 120 человек. Я служил строевую, но начинал свою армейскую карьеру с военно-медицинского кадетства и после практики стал военврачом. Потом по обязательству подписал семилетний контракт на соответствующую службу. Затем, как я тебе уже говорил, я поступил в Королевскую военно-медицинскую академию в Сандхерсте и выпустился из нее офицером. В 2009-ом я, строго говоря, уже не принадлежал к КАМКу, но поскольку я был не только солдатом, но еще и профессиональным врачом, меня избрали медиком в тот отряд, который послали на помощь захваченному в плен 4-му стрелковому батальону, предполагая, что ему потребуется медицинская помощь.

Джон сделал паузу и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Мы, правда, оказались ничуть не лучше. Боевики появились буквально из ниоткуда, выскочили, как чертики из табакерки. Мы даже не успели ничего понять, как нас окружили, и мы тоже попали в плен. Когда наше правительство не ответило на требования выкупа, они убили капитана Физертона, возглавлявшего 4-тый стрелковый батальон. Боевики выдвинули новые требования, но они тоже остались без ответа. Тогда они убили капитана Купера, капитана моего полка. Мы с ним были одного ранга, но поскольку меня взяли в отряд в первую очередь медиком, то именно он был у нас командиром. Боевикам же нужен был человек, который может оказать первую помощь и поставить диагноз, и они накинули мне на плечо аптечку. Это, наверное, меня и спасло.

В этот момент вмешался Майкрофт.

— Джон, вам следует знать: официальная линия Министерства обороны состоит в том, что никаких требований выкупа не поступало. Они будут настаивать, что вы были военнопленными. Поэтому, прежде чем вы что-то скажете...

Джон хотел было заспорить, но Майкрофт предупреждающе поднял палец.

— Я знаю, что вы думаете, но вас информировали о соблюдении секретности. Вы, как и я, отлично знаете, что мы не ведем переговоров с террористами. Если люди узнают, что вас сочли военной потерей, начнутся протесты. Мы знаем, что Купер и Физертон заслуживают большего и, поверьте мне, они получат соответствующие почести, но я настаиваю, чтобы вы сейчас придерживались официальной линии.

Со стороны кресла Джона послышался резкий вдох.

— Министерство обороны хочет опустить только требования выкупа или еще что-то?

— Только требования выкупа. Все прочее записано на видео и будет использоваться в качестве доказательств.

— Тогда ответьте мне на один вопрос, Майкрофт. В то время... это были вы? — Джон смотрел старшему Холмсу прямо в глаза, и в его негромком голосе прозвучали опасные нотки.

Шерлоку давно было известно, что кричащий и вопящий Джон Ватсон — зрелище нелицеприятное, но с ним легко можно справиться. А вот если доктор замолкает, сверлит тебя взглядом и улыбается — пора искать укрытие. И Майкрофт явно тоже хорошо это ощутил.

— Вы были тем человеком, который принимал решение не вести с ними переговоров и молчать о нашем отряде? Тем, кто решил, что мы не стоим усилий по нашему спасению? Тем, кто оставил нас гнить в плену, пока нам не удалось передать сообщение? Тем, кто отослал нас домой, как завалявшийся и испорченный товар? — все сильнее распалялся Джон.

Майкрофт успокаивающе вскинул руки и, принимая вызов, посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Нет, Джон. Совершенно честно вам говорю: я не имел к этому никакого отношения. Сегодня я услышал об этой истории впервые и пока не посмотрел видеозапись, даже не подозревал, что вы к ней причастны. Вы, вероятно, знаете, что ваше досье было сильно отредактировано. Мне жаль, Джон. Мне действительно очень жаль. Мой предшественник имел склонность обращаться с подобными щекотливыми ситуациями несколько... прямолинейно, скажем так.

Джон в ответ коротко кивнул.

— Я понял. Спасибо.

Услышать от кого-то из братьев искренние сожаления было большой редкостью, но Джон знал, что лучше на этом не акцентировать, и возобновил свое повествование. Рассказал, как с ними, с пленниками, обращались, и как ему лично позволяли чуть больше свободы, потому что он умел кое-как изъясняться на их языке и штопал раны одному из своих тюремщиков. Как ему удалось подсунуть в тело Физертона записку.

— Так это сделали вы?

— Ну да... не самое оригинальное сообщение и не лучший образец шифра, но тогда наивысшей ценностью было время. Я увидел шанс и не преминул им воспользоваться. Они дали мне, как доктору, убедиться, что Физертон мертв. Особых сомнений не было: его казнили выстрелом в голову у нас на глазах, но их доверия ко мне, очевидно, хватало, чтобы позволить осмотреть труп.

Джон говорил об экзекуции таким холодным, отстраненным тоном, что у Шерлока по позвоночнику пробежал холодный озноб.

— Поэтому, — продолжал доктор, — мы наскоро сочинили записку, и мне удалось засунуть ее в рот Физертону — там они точно не стали бы ничего искать.

— Это было очень изобретательно, Джон! — оценил Майкрофт. — Точное количество боевиков и донесение, как именно вас захватили в плен, дало спасательной группе шанс на элемент неожиданности.

— Да. Пусть и таким неказистым и ненадежным способом. Но мы даже точно не знали, пошлют ли за нами помощь. Мы сами должны были спасти 4-ый стрелковый батальон и тоже оказались в заложниках. Никто не стал бы рисковать и высылать на помощь второй отряд, не получив от нас однозначные признаки жизни.

Джон глянул на Майкрофта, и тот кивнул, подтверждая предположение.

— В той статье говорилось, что командование заложниками принял на себя какой-то капитан. Это ведь был ты, Джон? — внезапно подал голос молчавший доселе Шерлок.

— Да, — Джон вздохнул. — Я был заместителем командира своего отряда, и когда Физертона и Купера убили, я остался единственным на всех офицером такого ранга. Будь я тогда просто членом КАМК, я должен был бы передать командование самому старшему боевому офицеру — медики не отдают приказы на поле боя. Но к тому времени я сам был уже действующим солдатом и принял всю ответственность на себя. 4-ый стрелковый не возражал, а 5-ый Нортумберлендский и так был под моим командованием. Боевики считали, что если я ношу при себе аптечку и другие зовут меня "доком" (что повелось по старой привычке), то я простой медик. Я даже сказал им, что я — komak*. И они решили, что я некомбатант**, а мой "красный крест" сорвали с формы в суматохе захвата в плен. Но я не был простым медиком, у меня изначально не было значка "красный крест".

— И ты был единственным на оба отряда профессиональным врачом? — уточнил Шерлок.

Джон в ответ кивнул. Шерлок снова вытащил "Гардиан" и раскрыл ее на той самой статье.

— Так, значит, все это сделал ты. Это был ты. Ты — тот медик, про которого они рассказывают.

Это не был вопрос. Утверждение.

— Ну да. Хотя это чуть меня не убило... То есть, на самом деле, убило, на две минуты...

Вот это стало для Шерлока настоящей новостью, и он ошеломленно поднял глаза за Джона. Доктор не мог точно определить выражение его лица, казалось, в нем в равных пропорциях смешались шок, паника, удивление и благоговейный ужас.

— Что? Ты умирал?

— Да... меня же подстрелили, помнишь? Я старался, чтобы мои товарищи получили максимум медицинской помощи. Я был единственным врачом и последним получил пулю. Мои раны перевязывали первыми попавшимися грязными тряпками, а не стерильными бинтами. Я потерял много крови. К тому времени, когда меня доставили в госпиталь "Кэмп Бастиона", у меня уже была остановка сердца... Но, как видите, им удалось вовремя меня реанимировать. Иронично, правда? Врач, который спас весь отряд, единственный оказался при смерти...

Джон сделал паузу, нервно рассмеялся и посмотрел на своего соседа.

— Помнишь тот день, когда я впервые пришел смотреть квартиру? Лестрейд тогда еще притворился, что ищет здесь "травку". Ты предложил мне представить, что бы я сказал, если бы меня убили...

На лице Шерлока медленно отразилось понимание.

— Ты сказал, что не нуждаешься в этом... — Джон кивнул. — Я думал, это из-за твоего церковного воспитания. Что-то, что ты считаешь, положено говорить перед смертью. В конце концов, мольба к Богу в любом случае говорит о религиозности. Я не знал, что ты имел в виду свои настоящие слова.

— Шерлок, я больше недели был в коме. И потом еще подхватил брюшной тиф. Тряпки, которыми меня перевязывали до госпиталя, были грязными, развился сепсис. У меня несколько раз были судороги. И когда я наконец сумел выкарабкаться, оказалось, что моя военная карьера окончена. Если были подтвержденные судороги, путь на действующую службу закрыт. Уже одного этого бы хватило, чтобы меня списать. Никто не станет рисковать и ставить боевым командиром человека, у которого в любой момент могут начаться судороги. Кроме того, пуля раздробила мне плечо, и понадобились месяцы физиотерапии, чтобы я снова смог пользоваться своей основной рукой. Я ушел из КАМКа на несколько лет раньше и мог бы туда вернуться. Но если своим врачам они еще дают отпуск по болезни, чтобы восстановить силы после ранения, то заведомо пострадавших врачей уже не берут... Так что, поскольку после всего случившегося я уже не мог продолжать ни одну из своих военных карьер, меня комиссовали по здоровью и отослали домой. Остальное ты знаешь...

— Значит, твои кошмары... они об этом, верно? — тихо спросил Шерлок.

Он действительно переживал за друга. Да, он давно вычислил основные факты о службе Джона, но даже не мог представить, что друг пережил такой кошмар и, в сущности, вернулся из мертвых.

— Да, по большей части. После пятнадцати лет в армии, восемь из которых прошли на передовой, хочешь не хочешь, а соберешь некоторое количество неприятных воспоминаний.

— Джон, я знаю, что сейчас уже поздновато и это никого не оправдывает, но должен сказать, что сейчас ведутся серьезные дискуссии о том, как помочь не только вам, но и всем вашим товарищам. И поверьте мне, никто больше не станет заметать эту историю под ковер. Даю вам слово, — заверил его старший Холмс.

— Спасибо, Майкрофт.

— Однако осталось еще кое-что. Джон, в тот день вы в одиночку спасли жизнь четырнадцати солдатам Ее Величества. Это заняло немало времени, но командование армии в итоге согласилось наградить вас всех Военным крестом. А в вашем случае, Джон, розой на Военный крест.

Джон потерял дар речи. Он просто молча смотрел на Майкрофта, раскрыв рот и моргая так, словно отчаянно пытался согнать пелену сна.

— Вы это серьезно? — наконец сумел вымолвить он.

— Мне и в голову бы не пришло шутить такими вещами, Джон. Все услуги, которые вы оказали своей стране, и все жертвы, которые вы ей принесли, наконец получат достойные почести. Я настоял на том, чтобы лично сообщить вам об этом — надеюсь, вы простите мне мою слабость. Кроме того, идет обсуждение наградных выплат: все в итоге пришли к пониманию, что мы, как нация, не выказали вам и остальным ветеранам должного уважения, которое вы по праву заслужили.

Майкрофт бросил на Джона взгляд и слегка кивнул, что было переведено доктором с "холмсовского" как "если мне придется в будущем вас похитить, мы встретимся уже в моем офисе, а не на заброшенном складе".

— Майкрофт, для меня деньги никогда не были самоцелью. В армию идут не ради славы и вознаграждения. Лично мне армия позволила поступить в университет и изучать медицину, что иначе было бы мне не по карману. Из-за этого я обязался подписать контракт на семь лет. Когда они закончились, я принял решение остаться — мне нравилось служить, нравилась сама структура армии, нравился боевой дух. Мы в первую очередь служим стране и Ее Величеству; я уверен, вы можете это понять.

Брат Шерлока кивнул, в силу своей работы он хорошо понимал, что такое патриотизм. И он тоже давал клятву защищать монархию и целостность своей страны всеми возможными средствами.

— Я знал, что известие об увольнении может меня сломать. Я — военврач и солдат, и вот мне говорят, что я больше никогда не смогу быть ни тем, ни другим. Не поймите меня превратно: я с этим смирился, и раскрывать преступления вместе с Шерлоком стало моей новой жизнью. И я счастлив, правда! Может, я сейчас простой терапевт и блогер, но теперь у меня есть цель в жизни, которой я лишился, когда покинул армию. Но тогда... когда я только очнулся в госпитале... осознал, что у меня прострелено плечо, что я был в коме и насколько все было серьезно... бывали дни, когда я думал, что лучше бы мне вообще не просыпаться.

Джон внезапно кожей ощутил сказанное и, вспыхнув, уставился в пол. Он не смел поднять глаза на братьев, понимая, что это было чересчур откровенно для комфортного им разговора. Ему и самому было не слишком-то по себе, но он не один год ждал возможности произнести это вслух. Наконец он рискнул поднять голову и осмотреться.

Как ни странно, но на обычно стоическом лице Шерлока явственно отражались забота и сопереживание. Правда, как только он заметил, что Джон на него смотрит, эти чувства вновь скрыла привычная маска отстраненности. Кроме того, Джону еще очень грело душу, что сам Майкрофт — практически британское правительство — прямо признавался в крупной промашке и за нее извинялся.

Он получит розу на Военный крест. Джон все еще осознавал этот факт. Да, на него не купишь еды и не заплатишь за квартиру, но это высокая военная почесть.

Хорошо, что он уже начал натирать свои парадные ботинки. Похоже, они все-таки ему понадобятся.

— Майкрофт, я по-прежнему не считаю, что сделал что-то особенное. Спасать жизни было моей обязанностью как врача, так и солдата. Я ведь был капитаном. И мне положено было вести за собой свой отряд. Это была моя работа.

— Доктор Ватсон, вы — герой войны. — Джон поежился от неловкости. — Это действительно так. Да, подобные вещи ожидаемы от человека вашей карьеры, но то, что вы сделали в день осады, однозначно и безоговорочно выходит за все пределы служебного долга. Вы поддерживали спокойную обстановку в отряде и, по прибытии спасательной команды, сразу привели всех в боевую готовность. И вы сумели передать нам всю информацию о вашем положении и состоянии. Вы сражались с боевиками, рискуя жизнью, и старались оказать товарищам всю необходимую помощь, невзирая на то, что сами оказывались на линии огня.

Майкрофт крутанул в руке зонтик.

— Поверьте, даже половины перечисленного с лихвой бы хватило, чтобы назвать вас героем. Что же касается сегодняшнего момента, то я хорошо понимаю, что вы наверняка не хотите привлечения к себе внимания, но тут ничего не поделаешь.

Джон вздрогнул. Ему нравилось внимание, связанное с ведением блога, но, в целом, он предпочитал держаться в тени. Здесь же дело было другое. Иного, намного большего масштаба. Национального, если не транснационального.

Когда Майкрофт впервые упомянул, что Министерство обороны собирается сделать официальное заявление, Джон кожей ощутил, что внимания прессы ему не избежать. Его и так вот-вот опознают. Да, его лицо в газете было намеренно размыто, но тут достаточно одного намека или программы распознавания лиц. Узнать его имя будет лишь делом времени, если они уже его не узнали.

— Джон, прошу вас, поверьте, мы обо всем позаботимся. Я лично за этим прослежу. Антея позже позвонит вам, чтобы взять заявление для прессы. Постарайтесь, пожалуйста, не говорить от себя лично ничего, не согласованного со мной. Министерство обороны хочет сделать ваше заявление официальным. — Майкрофт встал и застегнул пиджачную пуговицу.

Джон только кивнул, его мысли крутились вокруг предстоящего заявления, но потом он краем глаза заметил, что старший Холмс собирается уходить.

— Майкрофт, еще один вопрос. Откуда взялись эти фотографии в "Гардиан"? У моих людей точно не было аудиовизуального снаряжения.

— Оно было у одного из офицеров спасательной команды. Мы не могли рисковать потерей третьего отряда подряд. Однако нам пока неизвестен источник утечки в прессу. Мы его ищем.

— А это были... понимаете... просто фотографии или видео?

Джон произнес эти слова почти шепотом. Картины того дня удивительно ярко оживали у него в голове бесчисленное количество раз, обычно в клещах кошмара. Его разрывало надвое: часть его хотела прекратить бесконечное проигрывание той мертвой ночи, но другая хотела ее увидеть, хотела увериться, что это всего лишь кошмары — не настоящая правда.

— Да, там есть видео. Я оставлю его вам. Посмотрите, когда почувствуете, что к этому готовы, — ответил Майкрофт и передал ему тонкий футляр с DVD.

— Спасибо вам. За все.

— От всей души пожалуйста, Джон. Пожалуйста, не сочтите это вульгарным клише, но знать вас — большая честь, капитан Ватсон.

Джон тихо рассмеялся и проводил Майкрофта до двери. Шерлок мысленно сортировал все новые сведения, которые только что открылись о его лучшем друге, когда услышал сигнал мобильника.

**"ПРЕДЛАГАЮ ТЕБЕ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ DVD ВМЕСТЕ С НИМ. ЭТО ПОМОЖЕТ ТЕБЕ ПОНЯТЬ ЕГО КОШМАРЫ. СЕГОДНЯ ВЕЧЕРОМ ЕМУ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ ДРУГ. — МХ"**

И через несколько секунд еще одно сообщение.

**"КАК ТОЛЬКО ОН ДОСМОТРИТ DVD, ПЕРЕДАЙ ЕМУ БЕЛЫЙ КОНВЕРТ СО СВОЕГО СТОЛА. — МХ"**

**"ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ЕЩЕ, ДОРОГОЙ БРАТ? — ШХ"** — отпулил в ответ Шерлок.

**"ДА. ДЖОН БУДЕТ ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ОБЪЯВЛЕН ГЕРОЕМ. ОН ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕТ УЖИНА ПОЛУЧШЕ ЧЕМ ДИМ-СУМ У МИСТЕРА ХАНА. — МХ"**

Шерлок в ответ только закатил глаза. Он устроился в кресле и стал ждать возвращения Джона.

— Это уже... кажется, перешло все границы. Военный Крест с розой! Черт подери! — Джон остановился в дверях и покачал головой. — Не против, если я открою то Балвени, что Лестрейд подарил нам на Рождество? Я чувствую, что мне нужно выпить, и сегодня, похоже, есть все основания откупорить нашу лучшую бутылку скотча.

— Давай. И налей и мне тоже. Ты же не можешь пить сам с собой, — откликнулся Шерлок.

Джон исчез на кухне и быстро вернулся, неся в руках два бокала для виски и бутылку. Он поставил и то, и другое на маленький столик у своего кресла, а Шерлок потянулся вперед и налил им обоим по щедрой порции.

Потягивая золотистый напиток, он какое-то время изучал своего соседа.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это смотреть?

Джон повертел в руках футляр DVD-диска, в его голосе слышались нервные нотки.

— Я должен, Шерлок. Ради собственного рассудка. Я столько раз проигрывал в голове случившееся, что уже не знаю, где реальные события, а где игра воображения. Я должен это узнать.

— Раз ты так считаешь. Я уже вставил диск; когда будешь готов, просто нажми "воспроизведение".

Джон глотнул скотча.

"Сегодня мне в любом случае будут сниться кошмары. А может, они сегодня закончатся", — подумал он. Потом сделал глубокий вдох, еще отхлебнул виски и приготовился к битве. В буквальном смысле.

Шерлок не представлял, что ему предстоит увидеть. Он никогда не интересовался войной. Конечно, он знал, что Джон был в Афганистане, потом совсем недавно выяснил, что друг сражался еще и в Ираке, но никогда не видел даже его военных фотографий в камуфляже или парадной форме. Нигде не было ни единого снимка даже в форме КАМКа.

Время от времени он замечал проблески Джона-солдата, когда они бывали на месте преступления. Это выражалось в его осанке, в том, как он смотрел прямо в глаза — или наоборот, избегал взгляда. Доктор легко умел вычислять авторитетных личностей и интуитивно понимал, кто действительно требователен и заслуживает уважения, а кто лишь надувает щеки.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, как Джон рассказывал ему о своей первой встрече с Майкрофтом — о том, как он быстро послал "британское правительство" и посоветовал тому не лезть в чужие дела.

Однако Джон, тихий и мягкосердечный Джон умел также требовать уважения и повиновения. Когда он рявкал, отдавая приказы или помогая оказывать первую помощь, никто не смел задавать вопросы. Заслышав приказной тон Джона Ватсона, все тут же бросались исполнять его требования. И в качестве доктора Шерлок тоже уже его лицезрел. Господи, да он штопал Шерлока больше раз, чем тот мог или хотел помнить.

_"Снайпер, стрелок, у которого не дрожат руки, который привык к насилию. Парень, побывавший на военной службе и с крепкими нервами. Он строгих моральных принципов"._

Этими словами Шерлок когда-то описывал Джона Лестрейду — до того, как он осознал, что это Джон застрелил таксиста. Это случилось в самый первый день, когда доктор только пришел смотреть квартиру.

"Лечащие руки, быстро соображает, саркастичен, слегка сомнительное чувство юмора. Ругается как матрос. Отличные манеры. Смятенная и раненая душа. И однозначно самый добрый и сострадательный человек из всех, кого я знаю", — мысленно добавил Шерлок к списку джоновых атрибутов. Он еще над ними подумал и решил, что Джон для него все же ходячее противоречие.

Он не понимал всей степени ужасов, которые Джон вытерпел на войне. Конечно, он замечал дрожь в руке доктора, когда тот начинал слишком скучать. И частично психосоматическую хромоту. И как в холодную и ветреную погоду Джон потирает ноющее плечо. За прошедшие годы соседства он не раз будил Джона от достаточно серьезных кошмаров — когда тот просыпался с криком, весь в поту, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

И все же, если посмотреть на Джона Ватсона, никто бы не заметил и следа пережитой им эмоциональной травмы. В глазах доктора — на взгляд Шерлока, очень выразительных глазах, которые ясно отражали все чувства — всегда читалась искорка спокойствия и расслабленности, придававшая Джону вид обычного парня с соседней улицы.

С внезапным и далеко не сразу опознанным уколом вины, Шерлок вдруг осознал, что сейчас они увидят самый страшный кошмар Джона. В буквальном смысле. Что бы ни было записано на DVD, это его самый черный и глубоко потаенный секрет, и настолько личный, что Шерлоку показалось, что он почти силой в него вломился, и что следовало дать Джону самому решить, когда он будет готов им поделиться. Джоновы уроки такта все-таки не прошли даром.

Шерлок глянул на друга, сидящего напротив него в кресле.

— Джон, ты не обязан этого делать...

— Нет, я должен. Просто дай мне еще минуту, ладно? Это... для меня тяжело. Я знаю, что будет на этой записи, я был там... но именно поэтому — и еще из-за моих оживших кошмаров, мне нужно немного собраться с мыслями.

— Джон, ты знаешь, что я плохо разбираюсь в эмоциях и сантиментах, но даже я понимаю, что тебе не стоит смотреть это одному. Тебе не обязательно со мной разговаривать или что-то объяснять... Я просто... м-м... я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я буду рядом, если тебе понадобится. Просто как друг. Так ведь поступают друзья, верно?

Джон печально улыбнулся ему.

— Да, верно, Шерлок. Спасибо тебе. Я очень ценю это. Серьезно. Об этой истории не знает даже мой психотерапевт, так что я могу... стать очень эмоциональным. Я знаю, что ты этого терпеть не можешь. Но сегодня я не откажусь побыть в компании друга — моего лучшего друга... — Джон умолк.

Вопреки всеобщему мнению, Шерлок вполне понимал эмоции и чувства и большую часть времени мог их игнорировать. Но сегодня он готов был сделать исключение ради Джона.

Временами это до сих пор его озадачивало: что после многих лет одиночества, аутсайдерства и невозможности с кем-то поладить, у него теперь есть друг. И еще сильнее сбивало с толку, что Джон считал его _лучшим_ другом. За это Шерлок втайне был очень ему благодарен.

Он поднялся на ноги, встал рядом с доктором и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Я здесь, Джон. Я никуда не уйду. Когда будешь готов...

Джон встретился взглядом с Шерлоком и кивнул. От детектива не укрылось волнение в его глазах и как он нервно, с трудом сглотнул.

Доктор быстро взял пульт DVD-плеера и нажал "воспроизведение".

— Поехали...

* * *

><p>* В переводе с фарси "помощь"<p>

** Некомбатанты - входящие в состав вооружённых сил лица, функции которых сводятся лишь к обслуживанию и обеспечению боевой деятельности вооружённых сил, и которые имеют право применять оружие только в целях самообороны. Согласно Женевским конвенциям о защите жертв войны 1949 года и Дополнительному протоколу I 1977 г. к этим конвенциям, к некомбатантам относятся медицинский, интендантский персонал, военные юристы, корреспонденты, духовные лица. Международное право проводит различие между этими лицами и комбатантами (солдатами, офицерами и генералами, непосредственно участвующими в бою и осуществляющими руководство боевыми действиями) и предусматривает для некомбатантов специальный правовой статус в случае задержания их неприятелем. Wikipedia (c)


	6. Глава 6: Самый черный день его жизни

Видео начиналось с туннеля: Джон знал, куда он вел, хотя сам внутри ни разу не бывал. На них набросились из засады и под прицелом отвели в лагерь обычной дорогой.

В конце туннеля показалось двое охранников, их обезвредили быстро и без шума. Наконец обладатель камеры вышел на дневной свет, и спасательная команда разделилась, отыскивая временную тюрьму для пленных. Джон услышал собственный голос: "Явились по нашу душу? Как чертовски вовремя!"

Лица товарищей казались до боли знакомыми, но Джон почему-то ощущал себя странно отстраненным. Помещение, где их держали заложниками, оказалось очень тесным, хотя тогда у него не было такого впечатления. Джон увидел себя, отдающего приказ штурмовать двор, услышал шипение шумовых гранат. Экран заволокло серым дымом, и его ночной кошмар вновь воплотился в жизнь.

Он ничего не видел, только слышал голоса друзей. Кто-то кричал прикрыть его, кто-то просил еще боеприпасов. Тишину в комнате наполнили выстрелы самозарядных ружей.

Джон — тот, что был на экране — стиснул оружие, прицелился и выстрелил. Раз, другой — спокойно и сосредоточено, и оба раза точно поразил цель, не потратив впустую ни времени, ни патронов.

Сверху спустилось двое боевиков. Шерлок молча смотрел на разворачивающиеся события, происходящее производило сильное впечатление. Джон пристально смотрел на экран, с силой впившись ногтями в переднюю часть подлокотников. Он казался спокойным, но побелевшие костяшки выдавали нарастающее напряжение.

Прозвучала еще череда выстрелов, и Джон закрыл глаза, слегка отвернул лицо. Но потом все же заставил себя смотреть. Трясущаяся камера выхватывала солдат 4-го стрелкового батальона и 5-ого Нортамберлендского полка. Шум перекрывал голос самого Джона, требующего перевязочный набор. Там, на экране, он без конца вырывался из относительной безопасности на линию огня, скорчивался на открытом, совершенно не защищенном дворе и перевязывая раны, старался успокоить товарищей. Он метался туда-сюда, оттаскивая и вынося пострадавших коллег с улицы, подальше от летящих пуль.

Перед глазами сидящего на Бейкер-стрит Джона встала красная пелена. В буквальном смысле. Повсюду была кровь, как много крови! Видеть все с другого ракурса казалось так странно. Его разум заполнял пробелы, добавляя новое к тому, что Джон видел в тот день своими глазами.

Периодически ему приходилось трясти головой, чтобы снова сосредоточиться на видео.

Глядя на экран, Шерлок сделал несколько выводов. Первое, он ни за что не пойдет на военную службу, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Второе: Джон в записи выглядел очень на своем месте. Спокойный, с уверенными движениями. Он вел себя совершенно профессионально и авторитетно. За пять секунд переходил от стрельбы по противнику к спасению жизни. Казалось, он был рожден одновременно доктором и солдатом.

Кроме того, Шерлок решил, что должен переоценить вычисленные — и виденные им воочию — стрелковые навыки Джона. Но при этом, глядя на эти 47 минут его действующей службы, детектив только сейчас полностью осознал перенесенную другом травму. Тот провел в армии почти пятнадцать лет. Да, не все время в зоне военных действий, но когда произошла эта записанная осада, Джон служил в Афганистане уже четвертый срок.

Если один час, один вечер может оставить на человеке свой след, то что говорить об остальном времени? Джон говорил, что они не впервые тогда оказались под огнем.

Сидевший напротив доктор напряженно смотрел на экран. Его бокал уже опустел, и Шерлок, наполняя его снова, посмотрел в лицо другу. По щекам Джона струились слезы, но он этого, казалось, даже не замечал, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора. В напряженные моменты у него перехватывало дыхание и срывался с губ всхлип. Нечто подобное Шерлок видел, когда друг оказывался во власти жестокого кошмара. И вот теперь Джон переживал его наяву.

Шерлок снова сел в кресло и сложил руки под подбородком. На видео продолжалась осада. Джон на экране закричал что-то насчет вертолета и немедленной эвакуации раненых. Тот Джон, что сидел в кресле, дрожал крупной дрожью, на лбу выступил холодный пот.

Но взгляд его не отрывался от телеэкрана. Снова взорвалась граната, и Джон инстинктивно пригнулся, пусть и находился в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Рука его взлетела к лицу, пальцы провели по давно зажившему ожоговому шраму на правой щеке. Он даже ощутил запах паленых волос.

На видео капитан Ватсон продолжал метаться между пострадавшими, приказывая всем, кто мог, оттаскивать раненых и зажимать им раны. Весь пол покрывали лужицы крови.

Шерлок пристально наблюдал за Джоном; они оба с напряжением ждали того судьбоносного момента, который, как они знали, случился в тот день.

— Паркер! — вскрикнул Джон на экране, увидев, как молодого офицера поразила пуля.

Сидящий на Бейкер-стрит Джон зеркалил свои собственные движения на экране. Опустился рядом с Паркером на колени и зажал рану, не касаясь застрявшего в бедре осколка металла. Он знал, что не может его извлечь: парень мог истечь кровью. Он схватил последние бинты и занялся перевязкой.

Услышав "Все чисто!", Джон на экране поднялся на ноги. Он огляделся вокруг в поисках другого перевязочного пакета. Джон на Бейкер-стрит напрягся еще сильнее.

Его негнущиеся, дрожащие пальцы впились в кресло, пальцы ног уперлись в ковер. Он знал, что сейчас будет. Тот самый миг. Момент, который навсегда изменил его жизнь. Который превратил капитана Джона Ватсона, доктора медицины, в простого доктора. Безвозвратно.

Дедукция подсказала Шерлоку, что сейчас произойдет. Он поднялся на ноги — неслышно, чтобы не напугать Джона — и встал за спиной лучшего друга, осторожно положил ему ладони на плечи.

В тот момент Джон даже этого не заметил. Все внимание их обоих приковал экран телевизора. В комнате наступила жутковатая тишина. И потом раздался единственный выстрел — он пронесся эхом по афганскому дворику, эхом отозвался на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон рванулся вперед и издал крик, от которого у Шерлока застыла кровь в жилах. На экране Джон рухнул на Паркера, частично в попытке прикрыть его своим телом, частично потому, что не в силах был сохранять вертикальное положение.

Шерлок стал осторожно растирать плечи Джона, не отрывая глаз от экрана. Доктор судорожно выдохнул.

— Я не... я не видел, что... что было... потом... — наконец вымолвил он.

В ответ на полученную Джоном пулю с десяток его товарищей дали ответный огонь. Потом кто-то схватил Джона, снял его с Паркера и перекатил на спину.

Джон в Лондоне, увидев себя, вздрогнул. Половина лица расцарапана и обожжена. При падении он сломал руку. Из ноги потоком текла кровь, а он даже не заметил этой раны.

Но когда камера нацелилась и приблизилась к раненому плечу, он едва сдержал рвотный позыв.

— О Боже! — Джон зажал рот обеими руками, с трудом дыша сквозь пальцы.

— Иисусе, Джон! — ахнул Шерлок, потрясенный масштабностью раны. — Я понятия не имел... — он смотрел на экран с открытым ртом.

Шерлок продолжал растирать плечи Джона, а тот невольно поднял руку и потер шрам. Экран заполнялся кровью — кровью Джона — она выхлестывала из него с пугающей скоростью.

Все плечо Джона было раздроблено — Шерлок видел в ране куски мышц и костей. Конечно, он понимал, что Джон должен был получить страшное ранение, если его отправили из Афганистана домой. Но друг всегда был очень скрытным. Шерлок даже ни разу не видел его шрама за все годы, что жил с ним в одной квартире.

Джон на экране отчаянно старался не терять сознания. Его веки мелко дрожали, загорелое лицо стало невозможно белым — он быстро проигрывал эту схватку. Рядом собралась добрая половина его отряда, солдаты кричали ему: "Не отключайтесь, док!", "Джон, ты меня слышишь?" и "Док ранен! Нужны бинты! Тащите его к вертолету! Скорее, скорее!"

Кто-то опустился рядом с ним на колени, и все затихли.

— Джон, не отрывайте от меня взгляда! Смотрите на меня, капитан! Все будет хорошо, мы сейчас вытащим вас отсюда, вот увидите. Только не закрывайте глаза!

Ответ Джона прозвучал слабо, ему явно трудно было говорить.

— Не... не выйдет... так холодно...

— Нет, Джон! Не смейте закрывать глаза, черт подери!

И потом Шерлок услышал те самые слова, что Джон произнес когда-то давно во время лестрейдовских "поисков травки".

Голос Джона был едва слышным шепотом:

— Пожалуйста... Боже... дай мне жить...

И Джон на экране потерял сознание. В следующий раз он пришел в себя только неделю спустя.

Сидящий на Бейкер-стрит Джон тихо рыдал. Увиденное на экране вкупе с болезненными, очень живыми воспоминаниями оказалось слишком большой нагрузкой. Он скорчился, свернулся клубком в своем кресле, но рука Шерлока по-прежнему легонько сжимала его плечо.

Детектив пребывал в полной растерянности. Именно таких ситуаций он всегда стремился избегать. Он не испытывал интереса к эмоциям или их проявлениям, и они его, как правило, не заботили. Но сейчас речь шла о Джоне. И ради друга он был готов сделать все, что только в его силах.

На видео Джона, Паркера и еще одного солдата вынесли с дворика при мечети, потащили к ожидавшему их вертолету — на этом запись оборвалась, экран погас. Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул — не сколько потому что хотел избавиться от этого зрелища, сколько радуясь, что для Джона закончилась эта пытка.

— Джон... я... — Шерлок не знал, что сказать.

Он поискал в закромах своего разума. "Что бы сделал сам Джон в такой ситуации?" Ему потребовалась минута, но он нашел ответ: "Чай. Когда кто-то расстроен, Джон делает ему чай". Шерлок прочистил горло и попытался еще раз.

— Эм... я собираюсь заварить чая. Ты будешь?

И чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу за глупость. "Ну очень изобретательно!"

— Да, пожалуйста. Спасибо, Шерлок...

Джон изо всех сил старался восстановить самообладание. Шерлок, извинившись, ушел на кухню, а он встал и пересел на диван, желая оказаться подальше от DVD-диска. В ушах у него до сих пор звенели крики и выстрелы, плечо пульсировало болью, нога дрожала.

Впервые он увидел, как его подсек выстрел, впервые осознал полную степень своего ранения. Разумеется, будучи доктором, он понимал, что означает описание в медицинских терминах, но видеть своими глазами — это было совсем другое. Когда он очнулся от комы, последовавшей за остановкой сердца по пути в госпиталь, его плечо уже было прооперировано и скрыто повязкой. И далеко не в первый раз Джон подумал, как он вообще сумел выжить?

Шерлок рылся на кухне в поисках чайных пакетиков. Сам он очень редко делал себе чай или пользовался кухней ради подобного дела, поэтому, когда он наконец обнаружил на кухонном столе рядом с тостером большую коробку пакетированного йоркширского чая, чайник уже почти закипел.

Джон даже не заметил, что Шерлок успел метнуться наверх в его спальню и отыскать там снотворное, просто на всякий случай.

Если кошмары окажутся бывшему солдату не по силам, можно будет просто оставить ему эти таблетки со стаканом воды или даже подмешать их в чай. Если Джону вообще удастся сегодня уснуть, ему однозначно будет сниться Афганистан, и Шерлок хотел убедиться, что друг получит максимум возможного сейчас отдыха. Детектив положил таблетки на кухонный стол, чтобы они были под рукой, если понадобится.

Джон уже вернулся назад на диван. Он сидел, опустив голову к коленям, и отчаянно желал, чтобы все эти звуки, картины и слезы куда-нибудь растворились.

— Джон?

Он поднял голову и обнаружил, что перед ним стоит Шерлок с дымящейся кружкой чая. Он вытер глаза основаниями ладоней и потянулся за полосатой кружкой.

— Спасибо. Ну, теперь ты знаешь, что я вижу в кошмарах, и понимаешь, насколько я жалок. Солдат, который боится одного вида и шума боя...

— Мне никогда бы не пришло в голову считать тебя жалким! Идиотом, возможно — за то, что ты вообще пошел в армию, но уж точно не жалким. Ты пережил тяжелую травму. И увиденное мной сегодня, вероятно, лишь вершина айсберга — только малая часть того, что тебе пришлось вынести и увидеть. Ты был в плену, но сохранял спокойствие. И поддерживал спокойствие своих солдат. Ты сражался как лев и пожертвовал своим здоровьем, чтобы другие смогли выбраться оттуда живыми. Так что не смей, слышишь, не смей считать, что доставшиеся тебе последствия хоть в каком-то смысле делают тебя жалким!

Джон потрясенно поднял на него глаза. Несмотря на всю выказываемую ему сегодня заботу, он не ожидал, что Шерлок будет так за него переживать. Чашка чая стала ему приятным сюрпризом, но присутствие рядом друга радовало ничуть не меньше.

Шерлок прочел по лицу Джона, о чем он думает.

— Полагаю, мне следует внести правки в одно свое давнее утверждение. Я тогда сказал, что героев не существует. Но сегодня ты продемонстрировал мне доказательства, что это далеко не так. Может, у тебя и нет плаща за плечами — или еще какого-нибудь нелепого одеяния, которое, по вере основной массы населения, присуще героическим личностям — но ты, Джон Ватсон, тем не менее, однозначно герой. Жаль, что мне потребовалось столько времени, чтобы полностью осознать это.

Джон невольно рассмеялся, вытирая остатки слез. Только Шерлок мог удалить из памяти сведения о солнечной системе, но помнить, во что одеты супергерои из комиксов.

— Да нет, на самом деле я никакой не герой. Я просто выполнял свою работу, следовал отданным мне приказам.

Джон сделал глоток и с удивлением обнаружил, что Шерлок, оказывается, помнит, какой чай он любит — с одной ложкой сахара и щедрой порцией молока.

— В каком-то смысле я даже рад, что это видео существует. По большей части оно подтвердило мои кошмары. Сейчас я, по крайней мере, знаю, что те картины реальны, и я не схожу с ума. Пусть даже видеть все это под таким углом было слегка сюром. Я смотрел на себя, а в голове крутилось: "Да не высовывайся ты, идиот!" и "Пуля ударила всего в паре футов, выбирайся оттуда!". Но я помню, что тогда я вообще ни о чем не думал. Это просто была реакция. Меня не волновали ни звуки, ни зрелища, ни все это кровавое месиво. Я обрабатывал чужие раны, как свои, я видел, как мои друзья падают под выстрелами и погибают. Не знаю, почему из всего, что я навиделся за свою службу, именно этот бой раз за разом прокручивается в моей голове...

— Может, реакция, а может, инстинкт. Джон, твои источники силы — адреналин и опасность. Иначе бы ты вряд ли до сих пор жил со мной или расследовал со мной преступления. Мы гоняемся за преступниками, получаем травмы и пули, нас иногда даже похищают. Но ты все равно встаешь как вкопанный, когда кому-то требуется медицинская помощь. Ты без раскаяния и колебаний убил человека, чтобы спасти мне жизнь, а ведь ты меня тогда едва знал. И в бассейне ты тоже сохранял спокойствие, как профессионал моргал мне S.O.S. азбукой Морзе, а потом набросился на Мориарти, чтобы дать мне возможность спастись. Ты не жалок ни в коей мере. Ты непревзойденно храбр. И я со своей стороны горжусь своим знакомством с тобой! _Доктора_ Ватсона я знаю уже целую вечность, но для меня было честью увидеть в действии _капитана_ Ватсона. Я серьезно.

Джон рассмеялся и покачал головой. Его дыхание вновь стало нормальным, чай определенно помог. Доктор поднялся на ноги, собираясь пойти в спальню и переодеться.

— Еще одно, прежде чем ты уйдешь, Джон.

Шерлок повернулся к столу.

— Майкрофт просил отдать тебе это.

И он протянул другу тяжелый белый конверт с красной восковой печатью, адресованный капитану Джону Хэмишу Ватсону Пятого Нортамберлендского полка, бакалавру медицины и хирургии.

Шерлок вполне представлял, что может быть там внутри. И Джон полагал, что тоже догадывается — Майкрофт ведь сказал, что он получит розу на Военный крест.

Доктор взвесил на руке конверт, перевернул его, чтобы поближе рассмотреть печать, провел пальцем по восковому узору и потом по своему имени на лицевой стороне конверта. Шерлок протянул ему нож для писем, и Джон аккуратно распечатал письмо.

Внутри была увесистая карточка. Джон стал читать, и с каждым словом его глаза раскрывались все шире и шире. Дойдя до конца, он вновь вернулся к началу и перечитал заново.

— Шерлок?

— М?

— Можешь ущипнуть меня за руку? Хочу убедиться, что я не брежу.

— Конечно, если желаешь...

Шерлок ущипнул Джона за левую руку, оставив вдавленные следы ногтей, и для полноты впечатления еще сделал "индейский ожог"*. В последний раз он испытывал сие упражнение еще ребенком на Майкрофте, а оно ему всегда очень нравилось.

— Нет, все на месте. Значит, это на самом деле...

Джон сильно побледнел и смотрел перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами, с его лица не сходило выражение непонимания и недоверия. Он тяжело опустился обратно на диван, потом поднял взгляд на Шерлока и дрожащей рукой протянул ему послание.

Шерлок взял твердую карточку и, что-то пробормотав, стал читать отпечатанный изящным шрифтом текст.

_"Ее Величество Королева просит капитана Джона Хэмиша Ватсона, бакалавра медицины и хирургии, обладателя Военного креста, почтить своим присутствием прием по случаю награждений, приуроченных ко дню рождения Ее Величества, где ему будет вручен крест Виктории** за выдающуюся доблесть и необычайную преданность долгу перед лицом врага в Афганистане в 2009 году..."_

Шерлок — на этот раз совершенно ошеломленно — посмотрел на Джона.

— Это приглашение на...

— ... присуждение креста Виктории... Да.

Шерлок снова вернулся к карточке, где далее заявлялось, что церемония вручения состоится в следующую пятницу в Бальном зале Букингемского дворца.

— Джон... я даже не знаю, что сказать! Поздравляю тебя! Это огромная честь!

— Я знаю! Военный крест сам по себе большая награда. Но крест Виктории? Мне? Может, это Майкрофт пытается таким изощренным образом меня разыграть? Я этому просто не верю, Шерлок... — Джон поднял глаза на своего соседа, который уже успел развернуться и вновь наполнить бокалы скотчем, так сказать, по самое горлышко. Шерлок широко улыбался, прямо-таки светился искренней радостью, и Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ. Серьезность и значительность происходящего наконец-то достигли его сознания. Детектив вручил Джону его бокал.

— За капитана Пятого Нортамберлендского полка, обладателя креста Виктории, истинного героя, а так же лучшего соседа и друга, какого может только пожелать консультирующий детектив! За тебя, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон! За державу и королеву! — Шерлок поднял бокал.

— In Arduis Fidelis*** – Quo Fata Vocant****, — ответил Джон, чокаясь с Шерлоком и глотая виски.

— Верен в тяжелые времена — куда бы ни позвала судьба? — без запинки перевел Шерлок.

— Девизы КАМКа и Пятого Нортамберлендского. Они очень друг другу подходят, тебе не кажется?

Шерлок согласно пробормотал, потягивая свой скотч. Военные девизы Джона идеально его описывали.

В этот момент звякнул мобильник доктора, возвещая о новом сообщении.

**МОИ ПОЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ, КАПИТАН ВАТСОН. ВЫ ЦЕЛИКОМ И ПОЛНОСТЬЮ ЭТО ЗАСЛУЖИЛИ. — МХ**

— Как, черт возьми, твой брат мог узнать, что я только что прочитал письмо? — Джон глянул на Шерлока и обвел взглядом квартиру, пытаясь увидеть камеры. — Хотя знаешь что? Я даже не хочу этого знать. Я просто завтра проснусь и обнаружу, что все это сон, верно?

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь. А теперь ты наверняка станешь лакомым кусочком для журналистов, особенно после сегодняшней статьи в "Гардиан".

— Вот черт! Я об этом и не подумал! Дьявол все забери! — простонал доктор. — Я не хочу никакого внимания. Это столько времени было тайной и как-то неправильно, что вся эта история внезапно вышла на свет! Кроме того, я настаиваю: в тот день я, как и всегда, просто делал свою работу. И как мне теперь быть?

— Ну, я всегда могу одолжить тебе "Смертельную фрисби"*****. Возможно, она на какое-то время их отпугнет...

Джон стрельнул в Шерлока взглядом "Шутить изволите?", но все равно улыбнулся. Он заметил, что сидящий напротив Шерлок тоже бросил на него взгляд, и они оба покатились со смеху. Шерлок испытал настоящее облегчение: кажется, ему удалось немного подбодрить Джона, несмотря на все события этого вечера.

В этот момент зазвонил мобильник доктора, и тот застонал, увидев, что это Антея. Ей было нужно его личное заявление для подготовки пресс-релиза — СМИ требовались его прямые цитаты.

Джон старательно ответил на все вопросы, пояснил, как ко всему этому относится, и сказал, что это большая честь — получить не только розу на Военный крест, но еще и высшую награду своей страны. Однако верный своей скромности, он еще раз указал на то, что лишь делал свою работу, и признания заслуживает не только он, но и весь отряд.

Он подтвердил Антее все официальные операции, в которых он участвовал на этом базировании. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем она наконец заявила, что теперь у нее есть вся требуемая информация, и повесила трубку.

Пока Джон висел на телефоне, вышагивая взад-вперед по гостиной, Шерлок изучающе за ним наблюдал. Он и раньше подозревал, что имевшаяся у друга при первой их встрече хромота психосоматической была лишь частично, и сегодня он увидел тому подтверждение — когда взорвалась граната, бедро Джона буквально нашпиговало осколками. Шерлока до сих пор изумляло, как этому доброму, заботливому человеку, обожавшему чай, тосты с джемом и шерстяные свитера, удалось настолько успешно справиться с такой страшной травмой и спокойно жить дальше как ни в чем не бывало.

Шерлок всегда знал, что с ним должно было случиться что-то значительное: армия не списывает солдат и медиков, если у них есть шанс восстановиться. Но Джон все равно продолжал настаивать, что ничего "такого" не было — даже сегодня после того, как Шерлок посмотрел запись, а сам Джон узнал, что получит за свой подвиг высшую военную почесть Великобритании.

Большинство людей, глядя на Джона, видело в нем простого милого человека — того, кто всегда придержит для дамы дверь, умеет пользоваться своей очаровательной улыбкой и расточает ауру добродушного деревенского доктора.

Мужчины видели приземленного парня, с которым можно выпить пивка в пабе, поболтать о регби или мини-футболе и весело провести время.

Женщины видели мужчину, с которым всегда чувствуешь себя в безопасности, из тех, кого искренне одобрит любая мать.

Шерлок и Лестрейд видели, как он гоняется за преступниками, с безупречной меткостью стреляет, всегда готов схватиться в рукопашную и никогда не чурается кому-то помочь. Они видели его и во врачебно-экстремальных ситуациях: он всегда сохранял холодную голову и твердую руку, абстрагировался от всего и полностью сосредотачивался на пациенте.

Джон умел и следовать приказам, и их отдавать. Шерлок всегда считал, что приказывая убраться в квартире, избавиться от частей трупов в холодильнике или купить молока, Джон говорит наполовину в шутку.

Но теперь, увидев уже не доктора Ватсона, а капитана, спокойно и уверенно взявшего на себя командование тремя отрядами, которые в полном составе беспрекословно ему подчинялись, Шерлок невольно проникся к нему еще большим уважением.

И точно так же, как накануне его брат, Шерлок подумал, что тихая вода глубока. И, приняв решение, он быстро послал СМС Майкрофту.

**Я ХОЧУ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ АРМЕЙСКОЕ ДОСЬЕ ДЖОНА БЕЗ РЕДАКТУРЫ. И ЕЩЕ, ЗАКАЖИ СТОЛИК НА ТРОИХ В "ГЕВИН ЭТ ВИНДОУЗ" НА ЗАВТРА В 19.30. СДЕЛАЕШЬ, БРАТ? - ШХ**

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно.

**СЧИТАЙ, ЧТО СТОЛИК ЗАКАЗАН. МНЕ НАДО ЕЩЕ КОЕ-ЧТО ОБСУДИТЬ С ДЖОНОМ, ПРИНЕСУ ДОСЬЕ ЗАВТРА. - МХ**

* * *

><p>* Хулиганский прием, когда жертву крепко хватают двумя руками за предплечье и сильно растирают кожу до боли и красноты. Название происходит от цвета растертой ("обожженой") кожи по аналогии с "краснокожими" (прим. переводчика)<p>

** В истории существовал вполне реальный Джон Ватсон, который получил крест Виктории. Он командовал войсками во время Второй англо-афганской войны, в которой участвовал канонный Джон Ватсон АКД, получивший ранение 27 июля 1880 в битве при Майванде (прим. автора)

*** In Arduis Fidelis - девиз Королевского армейского медицинского корпуса (прим. автора)

**** Quo Fata Vocant - исторический девиз Пятого Нотамберлендского стрелкового полка, которого на данный момент уже не существует. В 1968 году он был слит вместе с другими стрелковыми полками в объединенный Королевский стрелковый полк, девиз которого звучит как "Honi soit qui mal y pense" ("Да стыдится тот, кто подумает об этом дурно") (прим. автора)

***** Имеется в виду дирстокер, охотничья шапка Шерлока (см. Рейхенбахский водопад) (прим. переводчика)


	7. Глава 7: Общественное признание

**Глава 7: Общественное признание**

Джон сидел на диване, пытаясь осознать все, что сегодня произошло. Он получит крест Виктории! "Черт побери", — подумал он уже не впервые за этот день. Доктор рассеянно потирал раненое плечо, и это не укрылось от Шерлока.

— Холодный компресс или горячий?

Джон удивленно вскинул на него глаза и озадачено нахмурился.

— Твое плечо. Ты его растираешь. Оно явно тебя беспокоит.

— А... ну, тогда горячий. В ванной, в шкафчике есть гелевый пакет.

Шерлок нашел в ванной нужную принадлежность и сунул в микроволновку. Джон, тем временем, потягивал виски, наслаждаясь прекрасным вкусом. Через минуту Шерлок вновь появился в комнате, держа в руке нагретый гелевый пакет, завернутый в полотенце.

Джон поднялся на ноги и, отвернувшись, стал снимать кардиган. Потом расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и попытался всунуть компресс внутрь, под ту часть, где был пристегнутый воротник.

— Я никогда... — начал Шерлок и тут же заработал удивленный взгляд от Джона, который снова повернулся к нему лицом. — Можно мне посмотреть? На твой шрам?

Разумеется, его шрам видели многие. Врачи, физиотерапевты, девушки. Но Джон все равно постоянно о нем помнил. Старался скрыть под одеждой, отказался от посещения бассейна и после тренажерного зала принимал душ только дома.

Однако сейчас разум ему подсказывал: Шерлок уже видел сегодня, что сотворила с ним пуля, и во всем красочном великолепии. От того месива осталась лишь чистая рубцовая ткань, пусть даже до сих пор красная и уродливая.

Джон несколько секунд подумал, потом кивнул и снова отвернулся к окну. Он пошире распахнул рубашку и стянул ее до локтей.

Шерлок удивился. Судя по тому, что он видел на записи, шрам должен был остаться значительно больше. На лопатке Джона виднелся ровный вдавленный след, формой и размером напоминающий двадцатипенсовую монету — темно-красный, с выпуклыми краями, резкий контраст с загорелой кожей. Шерлок уже собирался сказать, что такой шрам не должен Джона и беспокоить, когда сосед повернулся к нему лицом.

Шерлок резко втянул в себя воздух. Спереди плечо Джона представляло совсем иное зрелище. Рубцовая ткань покрывала его практически полностью, начинаясь от самой ключицы и заканчиваясь прямо над сердцем.

Шраму было уже несколько лет, но он до сих пор не поблек, не превратился в серебристые линии. Он был, как минимум, раз в шесть больше входной раны и формой напоминал "морскую звезду". Ломаные рубцы в центре указывали на траекторию пули и выходное отверстие. Будь угол хоть на пару процентов иным, пуля вошла бы на дюйм-два левее и ниже, и Джон вернулся бы на родину в пластиковом мешке для трупов.

Какое бы оружие боевики ни использовали, оно явно было немаленького калибра — пуля пронзила Джона насквозь, пробив толстую кость лопатки.

От центра "звезды" расходились красные, выступающие лучи-щупальца — одни толстые, как карандаш, другие — тонкие, словно волос. Шерлок не мог решить, "выползали" ли они из середины, желая захватить Джона, или их засасывало в "черную дыру" выходного отверстия, проделанного пулей. Шрам не блистал красотой. Но он и не должен был. Это боевой шрам. Его вид говорил об обстоятельствах ранения и рассказывал о сражении организма с разрушительным сепсисом.

Шерлок понял, что на восстановление раздробленной кости потребовалось несколько операций. Детектив приблизился и со свойственным ему презрением к личным границам потрогал шрам.

Джон в ответ лишь немного удивленно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, только перевел взгляд повыше и уставился куда-то в пространство, словно под инспектирующим взглядом начальника. Он знал, что просто стал очередным слайдом под микроскопом. Легким, словно перо, касанием Шерлок проследил один из "лучей" шрама. Джон никак не отреагировал, и детектив поднял на него глаза.

— Повреждение нервов. Я ничего там не чувствую. Только давление, ничего больше, — пояснил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул и продолжил осмотр. Темные, красные линии рассказывали о перенесенном заражении крови и значительном количестве поврежденных и омертвевших тканей, которые пришлось удалять врачам. Пока детектив изучал его шрамы, Джон не двинул ни единым мускулом, и Шерлок отметил, что несмотря на то, что друг ушел из армии уже несколько лет назад, он по-прежнему в очень неплохой форме.

Он знал, что Джон регулярно занимается тренировками, эта привычка сохранилась у него со времен службы в армии. Что Шерлока действительно поразило, так это количество других шрамов, усеивавших грудь и торс друга.

— Я играл в регби* и пятнадцать лет провел в армии. И то, и другое имеет тенденцию оставлять на тебе следы, — небрежно пояснил Джон.

Удовлетворив свое любопытство, Шерлок помог придержать на месте нагретый пакет, пока доктор застегивал на себе рубашку.

Джон снова опустился на диван, а Шерлок взял скрипку и начал играть "Страну надежды и славы"**, она показалась ему странно соответствующей случаю. Джон улыбнулся, подождал, пока друг закончит, и опустошил бокал с виски.

— Ну, я иду спать. Еще раз спасибо, что ты был сегодня со мной. Я серьезно.

— Пожалуйста. Доброй ночи, Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел, как бывший солдат удаляется наверх к себе в спальню, после чего прошел на кухню, закипятил чайник и наполнил термос горячей водой. Поставил термос вместе с двумя кружками, чайными пакетиками, сахаром и сливками на поднос, присовокупив к ним таблетки снотворного, и сгрузил все на журнальный столик.

Он знал, что сегодня все равно не заснет, и лицо храбрящегося Джона его ничуть не обмануло. Шерлок почти физически чувствовал приближение кошмаров и знал, что всего через пару часов тот спустится вниз и постарается влить в себя чая, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

Именно так они всегда справлялись с кошмарами Джона здесь, на Бейкер-стрит. Испытанный и проверенный метод. К тому же, сейчас Шерлок уже представлял, что именно крутилось во сне в сознании друга. Он начал понимать, что разум Джона пытается осмыслить эти воспоминания, но даже отдаленно не представлял, каково было пережить это наяву.

Часа через полтора, когда Шерлок стоял в гостиной и сочинял музыку, негромко наигрывая ее на скрипке, на лестнице послышались осторожные шаги его друга. Детектив поднял взгляд: Джон стоял в дверях в наброшенном на пижаму халате. Волосы растрепаны, на щеках потеки недавних слез.

— Не против, если я здесь посижу? Не могу спать... — пробормотал тот.

Шерлок глянул на него и указал подбородком на поднос на журнальном столике.

— Вот спасибо, — ответил Джон, садясь на диван и наливая себе чая. — Не хочешь ко мне присоединиться?

Шерлок сел, ожидая пока друг нальет чая и ему тоже.

— Что за музыку ты играл? Мне кажется, такой я раньше не слышал.

— М? А, ты про композицию. Она пока не закончена. Просто пришла в голову мелодия, я над ней еще работаю. И как тебе она показалась?

— Ну, я успел услышать немного, но по-моему, она очень красивая.

— Спасибо.

Шерлок слегка покраснел и отвернулся. Джон отлично знал, что детектив любит похвалу — и особенно потому, что все прочие называли его дедукцию и прочие умения "закидонами".

Они сидели в тишине и потягивали чай. Шерлок отмечал, как мало помалу Джона оставляет напряжение. Они оба знали, почему он спустился в гостиную, что именно не дает ему спать — и каждый знал, что другой знает. Это было кредо их дружбы — вот так сидеть бок о бок и без слов выражать все, что нужно.

Джон молча радовался, что ему нет необходимости повторяться. Шерлок по-прежнему чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за эмоциональности ситуации. Но он давно для себя решил, что ради Джона стоит и потерпеть.

Когда они покончили с чаем, Джон охотно принял заботливо подсунутое другом снотворное и потом спросил:

— Не против, если я еще тут посижу? — Подтекстом было "не хочу быть сегодня один", и Шерлок вполне это уловил.

— Конечно, нет.

— Шерлок, ты не мог бы... эм, оказать мне одну услугу? Не сыграешь для меня? Все, что хочешь. Твоя игра обычно действует на меня успокаивающе, я люблю слушать, как ты играешь, вот я и подумал, что если ты не против... — Джон осознал, что несет нечто бессвязное, и захлопнул рот.

Шерлок улыбнулся, снова взял в руки своего Страдивариуса и повернулся к высоким окнам. Услышав, что друг заиграл "Взлетающего жаворонка"***, Джон мысленно улыбнулся. Детектив отлично знал, что это одна из его любимых мелодий.

Джон поудобнее устроился на диване, откинулся на спину и постарался сосредоточиться на музыке, вместо возникающих в сознании картин прошлого. Шерлок, тем временем, продолжал играть и, закончив с жаворонком, начал "Колыбельную" Гидеона Кляйна****. Когда в гостиной 221Б стихли последние такты, он опустил скрипку и посмотрел на своего соседа. Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, доктор, солдат и герой войны спокойно спал на диване.

Шерлок вытащил антишоковое одеяло, которое они когда-то умыкнули с одного дела, и накрыл им спящего друга, потом отодвинул чашку с чаем подальше от края столика и снова взялся за скрипку. Он сочинял музыку до самого рассвета.

Проснувшись, Джон какую-то секунду не мог понять, где находится. Определенно, не в своей спальне. Потом его глаза приспособились к тусклому свету, и он различил череп на каминной полке.

"Значит, я вчера заснул на диване," — подумал он. И затем в голову пришло новое осознание. В квартире было тихо. Слишком тихо. Не слышалось никакой возни Шерлока.

В отношении детектива у Джона давно уже выработался стереотип поведения, какой бывает у родителей маленьких детей. "Если малыш затих — это не к добру". Но стоило доктору об этом подумать, как из ванной появился Шерлок и, на ходу стирая полотенцем крем для бритья, прошествовал к себе в спальню, чтобы переодеться.

Джон понял, что ему не мешало бы последовать примеру друга. Принять душ, побриться, переодеться. И желательно именно в таком порядке.

Он ретировался к себе в спальню, захватил чистую смену одежду и отправился в ванную. Вышел он оттуда уже полностью одетым и с ощущением в какой-то степени восстановленного жизненного порядка, но стоило ему переступить порог кухни, как он буквально застыл на месте.

Шерлок, как оказалось, убрал все свои эксперименты и накрыл кухонный стол к завтраку. Он даже вытащил откуда-то скатерть, о наличии которой в доме Джон даже не подозревал — и белую, вполне подходящего размера. Джон уже собирался поинтересоваться, в честь чего все это, как его глаза упали на белый конверт, который детектив положил рядом с его креслом.

И события предыдущего вечера тут же заполонили его сознание. Джон поднял взгляд на Шерлока.

— Значит, мне это все не привиделось, да?

— Если ты имеешь в виду, что теперь все знают о твоих подвигах в Афганистане, видели их в записи, и кроме того, тебе присвоены две медали, то нет, тебе ничего не привиделось.

— А, ну хорошо. Я, собственно, так и думал.

Джон сел и схватил кружку чая, любезно предложенную детективом. Потом снова перечитал письмо.

— По-моему, я так это не осознал до сих пор... меня награждают крестом Виктории. Это самая высочайшая почесть, какую только можно получить в нашей стране. И я ее получу! Я! Из всех людей!

Джон покачал головой и аккуратно вернул приглашение обратно в конверт.

Шерлок поставил перед ним тарелку с завтраком, и доктор секунду или две на нее таращился. Будучи дипломированным химиком и посвящая все свое свободное время сложнейшим экспериментам, Шерлок до сих пор испытывал большие трудности в освоении науки под названием "кулинария".

Джон про себя улыбнулся. Яичница была на его вкус жидковата, а бекон заметно пережарен, но он съел все, ибо Шерлок явно очень старался, и Джон не мог не оценить стоящую за этим заботу друга.

Они уже заканчивали завтракать, когда на пороге появилась миссис Хадсон.

— Доброе утро, мои дорогие!

— Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон, — поздоровался Джон, обходя стол, чтобы поставить тарелки в раковину.

— О, Джон! Мой дорогой мальчик! — воскликнула миссис Хадсон и стиснула его в объятиях.

Доктор на секунду остолбенел от неожиданности, но потом обнял ее в ответ.

— С вами все хорошо, миссис Хадсон?

— О, разумеется, со мной все в порядке!

Она отстранилась на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— О, мой храбрый мальчик — пережить все это в Афганистане и потом еще получить пулю! Какой ужас!

Она смахнула с его рубашки несколько крошек тоста.

— Ты мог погибнуть! И никто мне не сообщил, что у меня снимает комнату герой войны!

Она негодующе глянула на Шерлока, который решил это проигнорировать.

— Но я от всего сердца тебя поздравляю, Джон! Крест Виктории! Ты, должно быть, очень счастлив!

— Я... эм... Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Об этом никто не знал, все было засекречено. И да, я очень рад награде, хотя не думаю, что этого заслуживаю.

— Глупости! Разумеется, ты заслуживаешь, я в этом не сомневаюсь. И ты ведь еще ходишь с Шерлоком расследовать преступления и подвергаешь себя опасности... — она снова бросила резкий взгляд на консультирующего детектива, который тот так же проигнорировал.

— О, миссис Хадсон, тут я ничего не могу поделать, — засмеялся Джон.

Однако в этот момент он кое-что вспомнил.

— Но как вы узнали, что я получу крест Виктории? Вам рассказал Шерлок? Или Майкрофт?

— Что? Ах, нет, дорогой. Это сегодня во всех газетах...

Джон страдальчески застонал. Ну, отлично. Только этого и не хватало.

— Черт подери, Шерлок, похоже, твой брат не теряет времени даром.

Миссис Хадсон глянула на детектива, который без единого слова вытащил для нее третью кружку, и затем сходила вниз за воскресными газетами.

— Я и знать не знала, что та статья вчера была о тебе, Джон! То есть, я знаю, что ты был военным доктором, но не ожидала, что ты... ну, ты ведь понимаешь? Я даже представить себе не могла, что ты был в плену, спасал всех этих людей...

Джон просто улыбнулся в ответ.

— Есть вещи, по которым я не скучаю, работая сейчас терапевтом...

Миссис Хадсон вручила ему пачку свежих газет. Джону хватило одного взгляда, и он опять застонал.

— Откуда они взяли мою фотографию? И все остальное? Шерлок, посмотри: "Обсервер", "Санди Таймс", "Индепендент" и "Телеграф" напечатали меня на первой странице! Скажи Майкрофту, что это надо прекратить! Я совершенно этого не желаю. Я просто делал свою работу, исполнял долг. Конец истории. Точно то же самое делают в Афганистане и Ираке сотни врачей и тысячи солдат. Хватит и того, что тебя, Шерлок, постоянно узнают на улице! Это и так мешает работе.

Он открыл "Экспресс".

— Ну замечательно... что у нас тут? Страница 5... "Героический приятель интернет-детектива".

Шерлок в ответ только ухмыльнулся.

— Не будь таким драматичным. Мое предложение одолжить тебе "смертельную фрисби" все еще в силе.

Джон закрыл лицо руками.

— Однако я думаю, что подобное чествование вполне уместно, ибо Джон должен получить не только крест Виктории, но и розу на Военный Крест. Миссис Хадсон, не согласитесь ли вы отправиться с нами сегодня на праздничный ужин? Стоит извлечь пользу из новоиспеченного героического статуса Джона, пока он еще на слуху.

Джон и миссис Хадсон озадачено переглянулись и уставились на Шерлока.

— Погоди-ка. Ужин? Ты... хочешь повести нас, — Джон показал на себя и домовладелицу, — куда-то на ужин?

— Да, Джон, на ужин. Это, когда ты принимаешь пищу в вечернее время. Уверен, ты без большого труда улавливаешь сию концепцию, так что продолжай в том же духе. Ресторан вполне приличный, за нами к семи прибудет машина.

— О, да, конечно. Спасибо тебе, Шерлок, дорогой. Это очень любезно с твоей стороны. А пока я вас оставляю. Увидимся вечером, — пообещала миссис Хадсон и вышла.

— С чего это ты вдруг? — поинтересовался Джон у друга.

— Ну, мне дали понять, что тебе стоит предложить что-то получше "дим сума" от мистера Хана. И нам действительно есть что отпраздновать.

— Да, вполне логично.

Джон устроился на диване и принялся читать газеты, периодически раздраженно фыркая, явно недовольный "официальным" видом истории от Минобороны. Правда, еще сильнее его вывело из равновесия, что они сразу тиснули статью о награждении, не дав ему возможности лично сообщить об этом сестре.

И словно в ответ на эту мысль, зазвонил его мобильный.

— Ватсон... О, привет, Гарри. Как дела?

Наступила долгая пауза.

— Да, Гарри, это действительно был я... нет, я не самоубийца; я просто делал свою работу... Гарри, я не имел права никому рассказывать... но я ведь вернулся, правда? Так просто тебе от меня не избавиться — пора бы уже понять, раз ты пытаешься это провернуть с самого моего рождения... Да, меня действительно наградили этими медалями... Спасибо... ладно, еще поговорим. Пока!

Джон вздохнул. Он никогда не рассказывал Гарри о том, что происходило в Афганистане. Он всегда писал ей легкие, беззаботные письма. Когда же его списали домой, она сначала сильно психанула, а потом еще и обвинила, что он бросил своих родных.

Шерлок, тем временем, включил ноутбук Джона и начал что-то печатать — на разгадывание нового пароля доктора у него ушло меньше минуты.

— Джон, ты в курсе, что "шерлокпользуйсясвоимкомпьютером" — одним словом и с маленькой буквы — не самый сложный пароль в мире?

Тот только закатил глаза к потолку.

Следующий звонок раздался через полчаса. Джон глянул на экран своего телефона и увидел по идентификатору, что звонит Лестрейд с территории Скотланд-Ярда.

— Доброе утро, Грег!

— О, привет, Джон! Доброе утро. Как поживаешь?

— Неплохо, а ты как?

— Не жалуюсь.

— У тебя есть дело? Мне позвать Шерлока? — поинтересовался Джон после пары секунд тишины в трубке.

— Нет, дела нет. И я, в общем-то, хотел поговорить с тобой. Чтобы, ну... поблагодарить, наверное.

— Поблагодарить меня? Да за что?

— За то, что ты сделал в Афганистане. Я и понятия не имел, приятель. Хотя знал, что ты не просто добрый доктор, который знает, как обращаться с пистолетом.

— То есть ты звонишь, чтобы поблагодарить меня за службу в Афганистане?

— Примерно так... да. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я очень ценю все, что ты сделал во имя долга. В Афганистане сейчас дислоцируется мой племянник, так что я говорю совершенно серьезно! Я не представлял, что вы, врачи, бываете так близко к боевым действиям!

— Спасибо, Грег. Нет, военные доктора обычно не оказываются на передовой. Я попал, потому что был профессиональным солдатом. Я все объясню за кружечкой пива, ладно?

— Конечно. О да, и мои поздравления, кстати. Крест Виктории, а?

— Да уж. Мне до сих пор это кажется каким-то сюрреализмом. Я так понимаю, ты прочитал газеты, а не просто поддался внезапному желанию позвонить мне в половину одиннадцатого утра в воскресенье, чтобы поблагодарить за службу?

— Ага. "Обсервер". Прости, не собирался тебя тревожить, просто хотел сообщить: я рад, что ты один из нас.

— Спасибо, Грег. Я очень ценю твои слова. Правда.

— Ну и хорошо. Что ж... я сообщу, если появятся дела, где без Шерлока нам не справиться.

— Давай. Береги себя, Грег.

— Ты тоже!

Джон положил свой мобильник.

— Это был Лестрейд.

— Я уже пришел к такому заключению.

— Не сомневаюсь. Он сообщит, если им понадобится наша помощь.

Шерлок решил временно отказаться от компьютера в пользу своих экспериментов, которые снова быстренько рассредоточил по столу в кухне. На мобильник Джона несколько раз звонили с поздравлениями его друзья и коллеги, но вот городской телефон буквально разрывался от звонков репортеров, желающих получить эксклюзивное интервью. В итоге, чтобы прекратить этот бесконечный трезвон, Шерлок просто выдернул шнур из розетки.

Потом Джон решил, что надо подышать воздухом, а заодно и пройтись по магазинам. У них практически кончилось молоко и хлеб, и к тому же ему хотелось побаловать себя парой бутылочек пива и сладостями, коих он обычно себе не позволял.

Но добраться до "Асды"***** оказалось не так легко, как он думал. Стоило Джону переступить порог, как его тут же окружили фотографы и журналисты, забрасывая вопросами и пытаясь заставить смотреть в камеру. Он постарался их игнорировать, не обращая внимания на вспышки и без конца повторяя "никаких комментариев". К счастью, у него за плечами был многолетний опыт общения с прессой, благодаря делам Шерлока, которые имели большой резонанс в обществе.

Удаляясь от дома, Джон заметил группу майкрофтовских агентов, которые быстро окружили толпу газетчиков и повели ее в противоположном направлении.

Но даже сам процесс покупок и то оказался не таким уже простым делом. Джон быстро переходил из одного отдела в другой, опустив голову и не задерживаясь у полок. Он просто хватал нужные продукты и шел к следующим.

Однако девушка на кассе мгновенно его узнала, и в результате о нем заговорила вся очередь. Люди хлопали его по плечу, пожимали руку и от души желали удачи. Постепенно их стало столько, что этим заинтересовался администратор.

Он буквально засиял, узнав, что его магазин посетил настоящий герой войны и вручил Джону в подарок каких-то продуктов. Доктор скривился, подумав, что тот мог бы выбрать что-нибудь подороже британского эля, хлеба, молока и пары-тройки шоколадных плиток. К счастью, ему удалось выбраться из магазина раньше, чем старички-пенсионеры принялись рассказывать о собственных военных приключениях.

В результате двадцать минут простого похода по магазинам превратились практически в полтора часа. Возвращаясь домой, Джон с облегчением увидел, что журналистов уже держат от 221Б на достаточном расстоянии, но закрыв за собой дверь, он тут же без сил к ней прислонился.

— О, Джон, вот и ты! Майкрофт наверху, он тебя искал, — сообщила миссис Хадсон, заметив его у подножья лестницы.

Джон вздохнул.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Сегодня все краше и краше...

Он улыбнулся домовладелице и стал медленно подниматься по ступенькам.

* * *

><p>* Джон Ватсон АКД тоже играл в регби (прим. автора)<p>

** Сочинение Эдгара Элгара под названием "Страна надежды и славы" (Land of Hope and Glory) (1902) - второй (и неофициальный) гимн Англии

*** "Взлетающий жаворонок" - произведение Ральфа Воан-Уильямса, первоначально сочиненное для скрипки и пианино, написано в 1914 году.

**** Композиция "Колыбельная" ("Wiegenlied") была написана композитором Гидеоном Кляйном в концлагере Терезиенштадт в 1941 году. Сам Кляйн погиб в 1945 году, тоже в концлагере, но другом.

*****ASDA - британская сеть супермаркетов


End file.
